


Цена спасения

by Kosharik, KotVmeshke



Series: Переселенцы в другие миры [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: «Правильно говорят, бойтесь своих желаний. Треть жизни изображал эльфа, а теперь сам им стал».А ещё, кроме длинных ушей и магии, в наличии нерасторжимый брак, дело всей жизни и поджидающие за углом неприятности.
Relationships: Original Elf Character(s)/Original Elf Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Переселенцы в другие миры [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668973
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Цена спасения

Эльфы не строят городов, природа сама заботится о своих детях: деревья сплетают ветви, защищающие от непогоды, а дети леса опутывают их легчайшим покровом своей магии, охраняя от случайных повреждений. Яркие и сочные плоды почти круглый год спеют на гнущихся от их тяжести к земле ветвях, ягоды словно сами просятся в руки, выглядывая из шелковистой травы. Благодатный край и на первый взгляд беззаботный, наполненный созерцателями и мечтателями, воинами того плана, что больше увлечены совершенностью каждого выпада, чем кровавыми схватками. Но если присмотреться, то можно заметить, что лица многих эльфов омрачены какими-то думами, а у деревьев-исполинов, стоящих в центре каждого поселения, есть сухие ветви – это как минимум странно, учитывая, что все остальные растения выглядят полностью здоровыми. Бессмертных созданий так тревожит увядание? Странно, но, похоже, это действительно так.

Лес, всегда наполненный звуками, притих, а к камню, напоминающему алтарь, изящно и несколько излишне украшенному резьбой, подошёл совсем молодой эльф. На него тут же устремились взгляды всех, кто оказался рядом – тревожные, ожидающие. После короткой напевной молитвы-заклинания и осторожного прикосновения камень окрасился в алый, и тот, кто получил сегодня статус огненного мага, ушёл прочь, разочарованный и понурый: он мечтал о зелёных искрах, об особой магии жизни, которая сейчас так необходима его народу.

– У нас больше не осталось молодых с неопределённым направлением силы, – с грустным вздохом проговорил один из стоящих недалеко от алтаря эльфов, – и из других поселений нет радостных вестей.

– Осталось последнее место, – тихо, словно нехотя отозвался его собеседник, – то самое, пострадавшее в результате действий недостойных сынов Леса. Они мало общаются с остальными поселениями, потому что там живут сироты, но, возможно, это наш последний шанс…

– Это несколько лицемерно, – сомнение сгустилось в воздухе, – ведь обычно мы стараемся сделать вид, что их не существует. Сложно видеть последствия своих просчётов… Но ты прав, это последний шанс. Я отправлю вестника, в поселении очень слабый алтарь, но его должно хватить, – с ладони сорвалась маленькая юркая птичка и затерялась между деревьев.

– За год до следующей проверки древо потеряет ещё больше ветвей, а значит, и жизни, – вздохнул эльф, – этого нельзя допустить. Будем надеяться, хотя бы один маг там найдётся, ведь сразу двое разнонаправленных так близко ещё ни разу не появлялись.

– Если у нас появится хоть одна половина для ритуала, уже будет проще, можно будет подогнать силы, заставить их переплестись – не идеально и опасно для носителей, но мы не имеем права ждать.

Его собеседник промолчал: к чему слова, оба прекрасно знали, что произойдёт, если хоть минимально подходящие друг другу носители магии жизни и смерти не найдутся в срок – весь их мир будет поставлен под угрозу, привычный, такой беззаботный, уклад жизни нарушится, дерево, что стоит в основе каждого города и даже маленького поселения, погибнет, а вместе с ним пропадут привычные благодати – почти бессмертие, крепкое здоровье, даже магия, и та станет не такой уж великой силой, лишь фокусом среди мёртвых ветвей и стен домов, что больше не спасают от ненастья.

– Смерть! – воскликнул жрец, глядя на то, как заливает непроглядным мраком символ на алтаре: не то чтобы подобный символ никогда не появлялся прежде, среди этого поколения хватало магов смерти, но никто из них даже близко не подходил к идеалу. – Мы нашли идеального носителя силы! Это ведь символ одного из центральных городов, я не ошибаюсь?

– Не ошибаешься, – облегчённо вздохнул второй эльф. – Слава Лесу, хоть что-то… Но сирот пусть всё равно проверят, раз уж вестник был отправлен.

– Я не собирался возвращать его назад, – лёгкое пожатие плечами, – там вроде было несколько девушек нужного возраста, ведь носитель тьмы – мужчина, – он указал на символ, который мог рассказать не только о направленности магии, если, конечно, знать, куда смотреть.

Жрец и его собеседник, продолжая неспешный разговор, не спеша направились прочь, а в это время полностью седой, хоть и моложаво выглядящий эльф со вздохом отпустил прилетевшего вестника.

– Вспомнили про нас. Но ситуация действительно не терпит промедления, – он задумчиво посмотрел на наполовину сухое дерево в центре поселения, – может, кто-то из воспитанников имеет нужный дар, – маги жизни не были редкостью, другое дело, что почти все они терпеть не могли моменты, когда рядом использовали силу смерти.

Сирот нужного возраста здесь было не так много, так что проверка шла быстро, и с каждым отходящим от алтаря эльф всё больше каменел лицом: всё впустую… Последний юноша, уступивший место подруге, бледно улыбнулся наставнику и негромко произнёс нужные слова. Яркая зелень, вспыхнувшая на алтаре, отразилась в его широко распахнутых от удивления глазах, и эльф растерянно посмотрел на старшего.

– Как же так? У меня же были другие планы на жизнь…

Тот лишь пожал плечами. Что тут скажешь? Утешать? Обещать, что всё будет хорошо? Едва ли стоило, не с этим юношей – уж точно.

– Ты же понимаешь, что выбора нет. Не буду говорить тебе о высшем благе, но это касается и тебя… Отступишь, сбежишь – и погибнешь вместе с остальными.

– Я понимаю, – эльф поймал взгляд девушки, стоявшей неподалёку, и извиняюще пожал плечами: действительно, кто он такой, чтобы спорить с решением самой магии Леса, так что им придётся забыть о решении быть вместе. – Когда и куда мне придётся отправиться?

– Всё сообщат очень скоро. Наш алтарь не подходит для сложных ритуалов, так что, думаю, тебя ждёт дорога к центру Великого леса. У вас есть совсем немного времени, чтобы попрощаться, используйте его.

– Спасибо, – парень учтиво склонил голову, благодаря наставника, и подошёл к той самой эльфийке, не сумевшей сдержать эмоций и спрятавшей лицо у него на груди.

Старший эльф только вздохнул: носители магии жизни и смерти – парень и девушка, причём от пола направленность не зависела – заключали магический брак, чтобы позволить их силам сплестись и объединиться, и должны были посетить все города и поселения, напитывая деревья, стоящие в центре. Тяжёлый, монотонный труд, и пусть он считался почётным, эльф не променял бы его на свои обычные, пусть и не такие выдающиеся будни. Что ж, остаётся надеяться, что носительница магии смерти нашлась, потому что Илиор – новый носитель магии жизни – был достоин лучшей супруги: он столько всего сделал для их поселения, несмотря на свой возраст, ведь им всем пришлось повзрослеть очень рано. Бросив ещё один взгляд в ту сторону, куда ушли юные эльфы, жрец грустно улыбнулся и отправил вестника в ближайший город, чтобы поторопить с инструкциями: их дерево выглядело слишком слабым, и это волновало мужчину.

А Илиор пытался понять, как относиться к тому, что на его плечи возлегла настолько тяжёлая ноша – практически спасение всех эльфов, ведь магия жизни именно той тональности, что может сплестись с магией смерти, появлялась раз в пару поколений, давая возможность всем детям Леса жить, не зная забот. Впереди маячил нерасторжимый брак с неизвестной девушкой и почти полгода, которые требовались на путешествие между всеми городами и поселениями. Эльф тяжело вздохнул: он думал, что обретёт магию земли, потому что под его руками расцветали прекрасные цветы, пышнее и ярче, чем у многих других, и хотел быть вместе с подругой детства, такой же одинокой, как и он сам. Да, он не любил девушку, но был к ней привязан и верил, что у них всё получится, а теперь с прежней жизнью и мечтами придётся проститься. Если бы он был чуть более честолюбив, то радовался бы полученному шансу: да, зарядить алтари можно лишь раз в жизни, и магии потом остаётся на самом донышке, едва хватает на обыденные вещи, но та благодарность, что испытывает народ эльфов к избранным, могла вознести никому не известного паренька так высоко, что и подумать страшно. Вот только Илиора такая возможность скорее пугала: он хотел спокойной жизни и отсутствия внимания – в памяти ещё были свежи воспоминания о взглядах на них, оставшихся без родных и близких, но, похоже, Великий лес не услышал его.

Эльф попрощался с подругой и ушёл к себе – нужно было собрать немногочисленные вещи и собираться в дорогу. Воодушевлённый жрец дал ему не так уж много времени, его едва хватило, не помешало и то, что день уже перевалил за половину. Илиора выпроводили в соседнее поселение с наказом слушаться тамошних старших и как-то слишком грустно посмотрели вслед, заставляя думать, что происходит что-то ещё, о чём он не знает, и это не будет хорошей новостью.

До места эльф добрался, когда уже стемнело, и, не сбавляя шага и стараясь не обращать внимания на умеренно любопытные взгляды, прошёл к центральному дереву – там его должны были встретить и рассказать, что нужно делать дальше, но вместо обстоятельного разговора старшие провели Илиора к довольно уютному, пусть и не просторному жилищу, предложив устраиваться на ночлег. Тот, погружённый в свои невесёлые раздумья, почти не обращал внимания на окружающую обстановку, отметил только, что центральное дерево тоже выглядит слабым, хоть и гораздо более здоровым, чем в его родном поселении. Значит, есть ещё время на то, чтобы смириться со своей участью и настроиться на общение с большим количеством незнакомых эльфов, не говоря уже о будущей супруге. Парень устало опустился на ложе и закрыл глаза: всё завтра.

– Шаэд! – говорящий выглядел настолько торжественно, что названному хотелось рассмеяться, но он только сделал соответствующее лицо, чтобы не получить очередной нагоняй. – Ты сегодня прошёл ритуал определения магии, и алтарь показал, что ты владеешь крайне редким талантом, – юный эльф поморщился: о, он знал, но раз эти предисловия важны для наставника, то Шаэд лучше выслушает. – Теперь твой путь изменился: вместо служения Лесу ты будешь частью того, что даст ему силу и дальше быть надёжным домом всем нам. Твоя свадьба будет величайшим событием!

– Что?! – не смог удержаться Шаэд. – Какая свадьба?! Наставник, я лично знаю ещё троих с силой тьмы, предложите эту завидную участь одному из них!

– Они не переживут слияние с силой жизни, и ты сам это знаешь.

Старший эльф был прав, магия жизни и смерти должна была быть «чистой», без вкраплений других стихий, иначе при сплетении она могла в лучшем случае лишить носителей всех сил, именно поэтому подобные полностью совместимые маги встречались так редко и настолько ценились.

– Знаю, – горько выдохнул Шаэд. – Известно хоть, кто эта несчастная?

Наставник отвёл глаза, и если бы парень не был так взвинчен, то это уже многое бы сказало ему.

– Кхм… – прокашлялся старший. – Вы скоро познакомитесь, это не то, что должно тебя волновать, лучше изучи внимательней необходимые для пополнения алтарей ритуалы, пока на это есть время.

Шаэд втянул воздух, явно готовясь к злой отповеди, но остановил себя: не время, к тому же в книгах можно попытаться найти выход из этого незавидного положения.

– Я пойду, – опустив взгляд, пробормотал он, стараясь скрыть искру надежды, полыхнувшую в глазах.

– Действительно, не стоит тратить время попусту, вторая половина ритуала будет здесь через пару дней.

Шаэд запомнил сказанное, но не ответил, а поспешил прочь.

Наставник проводил его взглядом и посмотрел на центральное дерево. Что-то неладное творится в Лесу, раз на этот раз магия жизни и смерти появилась у эльфов мужского пола… Искать девушку уже нет ни времени, ни возможности, проверили абсолютно всех, так что Шаэду и второму избранному придётся смириться со своей участью. Случай, конечно, исключительный, эльфы никогда не заключали однополых союзов, но жизни всех жителей Леса важнее, парни разберутся и привыкнут. Старший вздохнул и вернулся к своим собственным делам.

Обещанные несколько дней пролетели быстро, и вот Шаэд уже стоял у алтаря, мрачно ожидая встречи со своей будущей половиной. Книги не дали ему ответа, точнее, не так, выход был, но для реализации его требовалось согласие пока не известной девушки. Эльф едва слышно вздохнул, понимая, что ему страшно… Незнакомое, неприятное чувство, и нужно как можно быстрее справиться с ним, потому что страх мешает думать, а это сейчас совершенно лишнее.

Послышались негромкие шаги, и в поле зрения Шаэда показался наставник в сопровождении какого-то парня, явно нервничающего. При виде того, кто стоял у алтаря, эльф замер на мгновение, но собрался с духом и негромко уточнил у своего провожатого:

– Надеюсь, это родственник невесты?

– Родственник? – удивился тот, видимо, он знал о происходящем гораздо больше Илиора. – Нет, это как раз тот, кто подходит тебе по магии.

Эльф попятился.

– Но… Мы же оба парни! – в его голосе явно звучала паника. Судя по ошарашенному взгляду напротив, не он один был в шоке от происходящего.

Старший эльф вздохнул.

– Мы не можем позволить себе дальнейшие поиски, так что на этот раз придётся поступиться привычными принципами… Знакомьтесь: Шаэд, маг смерти, Илиор, маг жизни.

– Вы ждёте, что мы счастливо бросимся друг другу в объятия, наставник? – ядовито поинтересовался немного взявший себя в руки Шаэд и обратился к стоящему напротив парню: – Не думай, что я имею что-то против тебя, может, ты и прекрасный эльф, но, прости, в планах у меня не было мужа.

– У меня тоже, – подавленно отозвался тот и, как-то деревянно переставляя ноги, отошёл чуть в сторону. – Когда планируется провести ритуал? – Илиор вцепился в низко свисавшую ветку, и из-под его руки поползли зелёные побеги как индикатор того, что маг жизни в полном раздрае.

– Мы не можем позволить себе промедление, – снова начал оправдываться старший эльф, а потом, вспомнив о своём положении, решительно добавил: – Завтра. Если проверка, которую мы проведём сейчас, покажет вашу совместимость.

– Проводите. Не с моим везением надеяться на иной исход, – тихо ответил Илиор, обернувшись. – Что нужно делать?

Шаэд бросил на него несколько презрительный взгляд, но тут же одёрнул себя: ему могло понадобиться хорошее отношение этого парня, не стоит настраивать его против себя ещё больше, чем это есть сейчас.

– Шаэд?

– Да, наставник?

– Ты помнишь, что нужно сделать сейчас?

Младший эльф поморщился: если бы он мог что-то испортить во время проверки, хоть что-то… Но, к сожалению, ритуал был слишком прост.

– Илиор, верно? – дождавшись кивка от названного, он продолжил: – Нам нужно одновременно прикоснуться к алтарю и призвать силу, почти то же, что и во время определения её направленности. Готов?

– Готов, – вздохнул тот, отцепляясь от ветки и подходя к алтарю. Его будущий супруг прав, нужно закончить как можно скорее со всеми формальностями, всё равно ничего не исправишь.

– На свой символ, – резковато бросил Шаэд, когда Илиор осторожно коснулся алтаря, и, не дожидаясь, пока парень найдёт знак жизни, взял его за запястье, прижимая ладонь к нужному месту. – Вот так верно. Прочитаете канон, наставник? Или мне?

– Прочитаю, – несколько неодобрительно посмотрел на него старший эльф: Илиору и так не повезло в жизни, насколько он успел узнать. – Приступим.

Шаэд быстро перепроверил, не ошибся ли он, и вслушался в слишком торопливую речь наставника, а Илиор молча смотрел в одну точку, почти не обращая внимания на слова старшего эльфа. Всё-таки он чем-то прогневал Великий Лес, раз на его долю свалилось столько всего – и потеря родных, и почётная для всех, кроме него, роль спасителя, и нерасторжимый брак с другим эльфом, так явно демонстрирующим своё неприятие сложившейся ситуации. Да, сам Илиор тоже не в восторге, но он хотя бы не показывает это настолько явно…

Эльф понял, что наставник Шаэда договорил нужные слова, и сосредоточился, призывая магию. Символ в центре алтаря вспыхнул. Нет, он не стал серым или что-то подобное, их силы переплелись сложным и гармоничным узором, глядя на который, действительно верилось, что они подходят друг другу.

Старший эльф облегчённо вздохнул:

– Всё в порядке. Ритуал заключения брака проведём завтра в это же время, Шаэд всё расскажет, – обратился он к по-прежнему безучастному Илиору, – а сейчас вам нужно отдохнуть и настроиться. Прошу за мной.

– Настроиться – это точно не про медитации, – буркнул Шаэд. – Эй, не тормози, – окликнул он Илиора, которого, кажется, ритуал впечатлил несколько больше.

– Иду, – тихо отозвался тот.

– Скорее, ползёшь…

– Шаэд, прекрати! Чуть больше уважения к тому, с кем тебе придётся разделить жизнь.

– Я не обязан его любить, в книгах об этом ничего не говорится!

– Не будь эгоистом, тяжело здесь не только тебе, и то, на что вам придётся пойти, спасёт всех.

– Я знаю, наставник, но это мало что меняет. Как я понимаю, мы пришли?

– Да, располагайтесь, – старший эльф благоразумно остался за порогом: он сделал всё, что мог, для этих парней, теперь всё зависит от них.

Илиор, слушая эту перепалку, только криво улыбнулся:

– Спасибо за помощь, – наставник Шаэда кивнул и ушёл, а эльф осторожно обогнул будущего супруга и прошёл к окну. – Где нам придётся жить после того, как всё закончится? – спросил он. – Хочу как можно меньше маячить у тебя перед глазами.

– Не стоит заглядывать так далеко вперёд, – ответил Шаэд и, тяжело вздохнув, добавил: – Прости меня, ладно? Я становлюсь совершенно невозможным, когда растерян и испуган, – последнее слово он прошептал едва слышно, искренне надеясь, что Илиор его не расслышал, и присел прямо на переплетение ветвей, что служили полом их пристанищу, проигнорировав простую, но добротную мебель. – Я хотел бы спросить тебя кое о чём, – уже гораздо громче и уверенней добавил он, – и надеюсь на твой честный ответ. Это возможно? Или ты уже слишком меня ненавидишь для подобного?

– Мне не за что тебя ненавидеть, – покачал головой Илиор, – ты такой же заложник обстоятельств, как и я. Спрашивай, я отвечу на все вопросы.

– Мне кажется, я уже получил ответ, – улыбнулся Шаэд и, резко вскочив на ноги, приблизился к собеседнику, оказываясь так близко, что от него хотелось отшатнуться. – Ты ведь не хочешь этого союза так же сильно, как и я, – лихорадочно зашептал он, удерживая Илиора за плечи, – я прочёл все книги, что написаны о том, что произойдёт с нами, и есть один шанс на свободу для нас обоих, но нужно, чтобы мы оба хотели этого, без сомнений и замешательства. Тогда всё выйдет, мир долго и нудно будут спасать другие, а мы встанем на новый путь. Ты готов рискнуть?

В глазах напротив мелькнула безумная надежда, сменившаяся настороженностью.

– И какова будет плата за этот новый путь? В нашем мире ничего не даётся просто так, предстоящий ритуал – лучшее тому подтверждение.

– Мы начнём всё с чистого листа, буквально. Это цель и цена. Иной мир, иные порядки, иные возможности и силы, мы не сможем вернуться ни-ког-да. Единственное, что у нас будет – обещание того, что мы сможем найти там истинное счастье, пусть за него нам, возможно, придётся побороться.

– Мы будем помнить что-нибудь о прежней жизни? – Илиор не спешил разделять энтузиазм Шаэда, несмотря на столь заманчивую перспективу.

– Да, – безжалостно ответил тот, – потому что это тоже часть той цены, которую придётся заплатить. Сожаление, тоска по близким и друзьям.

Илиор резко высвободился.

– Мне не о ком жалеть, кроме единственной подруги. Я согласен.

– Хорошо, – Шаэд чуть расслабился, чувствуя, как луч надежды, маячащий далеко впереди, превращается во что-то уже более реальное и весомое, – давай присядем, и я расскажу, что нужно будет сделать.

Илиор кивнул и, сделав пару шагов, опустился на край ложа, приготовившись слушать. Возможно, всё и правда не настолько плохо, как казалось ему ещё совсем немного времени назад?

Утром они проснулись рядом, возможно, это порадовало бы наставника Шаэда, если бы тот вошёл без стука и увидел подобную картину, но дело было совершенно в другом: парни всего лишь утомились, обсуждая то, что им предстояло сделать, и вырубились от усталости.

– Ты готов? – Шаэд, легко вскочивший и уже успевший забрать из-за двери нелепые плащи, в которых им предстояло находиться во время ритуала, выглядел как существо, готовое сделать всё ради своей цели. – У нас осталось совсем немного времени.

– Да, всё в порядке, – сегодня Илиор был не настолько подавлен: за прошедший вечер они обсудили каждую мелочь предстоящего ритуала и способа выхода из сложившейся ситуации, и были готовы изобразить полное взаимопонимание и готовность выполнить свой долг.

– Скоро здесь будет наставник… Ты помнишь клятвы? – Шаэд нервно прошёлся по комнате. – Может, стоит повторить ещё несколько раз?

– То, что я жил в небольшом селении, не делает меня умственно неполноценным, – да, Илиор уже знал, что Шаэд нервничает, потому и ведёт себя так, но промолчать не вышло. – Я всё помню, и будь добр, не мельтеши.

– Ну, знаешь, – фыркнул тот, но не стал спорить или убеждать собеседника, что и не думал сомневаться в его умственных способностях, вместо этого снова устроился на полу, словно это успокаивало его, а может, действительно так и было.

Илиор уткнулся взглядом в свежие побеги на спинке ложа с его стороны, появившиеся за ночь, и вздохнул. Прежние пары в силу совместимости магии быстро находили общий язык, может, сейчас дело в том, что они одного пола и не хотят уступать друг другу даже в мелочах? Если бы не найденный Шаэдом выход, их совместная жизнь стала бы сущим кошмаром.

На столе остался завтрак, к которому никто из парней так и не притронулся, а время всё приближалось к назначенному наставником, и всё же стук в дверь заставил их обоих вздрогнуть.

– Натягивай на себя ту тряпку, что я принёс, на голое тело, – выдал Шаэд, отвернувшись и поспешно делая то же самое, – и пошли.

– Да поможет нам Великий лес, – тихо проронил Илиор, облачаясь в балахон. – На всякий случай заранее прощай и спасибо.

– Тебе не за что меня благодарить, я в первую очередь думаю о себе и своей судьбе. Не будем тянуть. Время вышло.

Илиор только невесело хмыкнул, идя за ним.

Путь до алтаря показался короче, чем вчера, и вот парни уже стояли около достаточно широкого камня. Наставник Шаэда внимательно осмотрел их и, видимо, оставшись довольным увиденным, уточнил:

– Ввиду того, что вы одного пола, для подтверждения заключения брака вам достаточно будет только окропить алтарь. И ещё, для лучшего взаимодействия вашей магии ближайшую неделю вам стоит находиться друг от друга на расстоянии вытянутой руки, вас никто не заставляет быть ближе больше необходимого минимума. Вы готовы?

– Спасибо и на том, – фыркнул Шаэд. – Мы даже выучили канон, цените, наставник. Может, обойдёмся без предисловий и расшаркиваний?

Старший эльф покачал головой, понимая, что все слова прозвучат впустую, и, видя, что Илиор никак не реагирует на резкость, ответил:

– Хорошо, приступайте.

Шаэд перевёл дыхание и, наплевав на всё, скинул с головы капюшон: сейчас ему важно было видеть Илиора, знать, что тот всё так же готов сделать этот шаг вместе, так, как они договорились.

– Душа этого мира, к тебе взываю, – начал он, чувствуя, как покалывает ладони холодный камень алтаря.

Илиор, в свою очередь посмотрев на Шаэда, едва заметно кивнул, показывая, что не передумал и помнит их уговор, и присоединился к поочерёдному произнесению нужных слов, а наставник Шаэда, убедившись, что всё идёт как надо, тихо ушёл – он вернётся, когда всё закончится, чтобы не помешать. Символы жизни и смерти на алтаре снова засветились, образуя узор, на этот раз гораздо больше и сложнее, эльфы же, договорив, закрыли глаза, чтобы не видеть друг друга и не мешать представлять кого-то другого. Брак был подтверждён, магия начала слияние, а парни замерли, впадая в некое подобие транса, и согласно договорённости мысленно обратились к магии Леса.

«Что с тобой, дитя? – голос из ниоткуда заставил Илиора вздрогнуть и понять, что он висит посреди нигде того же зелёного оттенка, что и вспыхнувший символ на алтаре тогда, целую вечность назад. – Почему ты отказываешься от столь великого дара?»

«Потому что не хочу так! Не хочу быть обязанным всем, не хочу никому портить жизнь, хочу спокойствия и милую девушку рядом, – Илиор не испытывал неприязни к Шаэду, но и симпатии навязанный супруг тоже не вызывал. – Великий Лес, я чувствую, что не смогу оправдать оказанное доверие…»

Ответом была долгая тишина и физически ощущавшийся тяжёлый взгляд.

«Ты знаешь, что лишишься магии и многих лет жизни?»

Илиор закусил губу, понимая, что обратного пути не будет, но всё же решительно кивнул:

«Я согласен».

«Хорошо. Помни, ты сделал свой выбор», – и всё заволокла темнота.

Шаэду же достался лишь разочарованный взгляд: видно, Лес был не в состоянии понять, как тот, кто готов был всю жизнь служить ему, теперь отказался от такого важного задания. Юный эльф лишь гордо вскинул голову, прежде чем провалиться в ничто, в грохочущую бездну, не переставая при этом чувствовать себя так, словно до счастья остался лишь один шаг.

Сашка до старшей школы был самым обычным парнем, хоть и жил в столице – хорошо учился, любил биологию и участвовал во всех олимпиадах, пытался строить отношения с девчонками. В конце десятого класса к ним пришёл новенький – тоже Саша, или Ксандр, как он просил себя называть – симпатичный, невысокий, изящный, со светлыми волосами до лопаток, собранными в низкий хвост. Его посадили рядом с Сашкой как с наиболее ответственным и поручили помочь освоиться, парень «взял под козырёк» и начал добросовестно выполнять пожелание классной руководительницы.

Через месяц парни были хорошими приятелями, и Сашка узнал, что Ксандр мало того, что всерьёз увлекается аниме-культурой, он вместе со старшей сестрой полупрофессионально занимается косплеем, причём отыгрывает как мужских персонажей, так и женских. Сашка сначала не поверил, что парень может убедительно изобразить девчонку, но после того, как увидел Ксандра в платье, с причёской и с грамотным макияжем, понял, что, увидь он его, не зная, что это образ, никогда не подумал бы, что перед ним представитель мужского пола.

Аниме Сашку не заинтересовало, а вот возможность перевоплотиться в героя одной из любимых компьютерных игр показалась весьма заманчивой. Ксандр помог с костюмом: оказалось, что хороший косплей – удовольствие не из дешёвых, его сестра – с подчёркиванием черт лица для пущего сходства, и Сашка пропал, утонул с головой в этой индустрии, урывая свободное время между учёбой и дополнительными занятиями. Позже, уже во время учёбы в университете, для пущей убедительности своего образа эльфийского воина он даже научился владеть мечом – не бутафорским, совсем лёгким, а настоящим, найденным в одном из антикварных магазинов.

К концу одиннадцатого класса, насмотревшись на различных отыгрываемых персонажей, Сашка понял, что его внимание привлекают не только худенькие девчонки, но и парни того же типажа, что шоком не стало, но заставило прилично так переосмыслить своё отношение к взаимоотношениям полов. Да ещё и один из одноклассников на перемене поделился с друзьями цитатой про идеалы красоты на Западе и Востоке (https://bash.im/quote/442347), и Сашка окончательно смирился со своей возможной бисексуальностью.

Время шло, парни закончили школу и поступили в разные ВУЗы, сохранив приятельские отношения и периодически встречаясь на различных фестивалях. Саша завёл новые знакомства и несколько романов – и с девушками, и с парнями, хотя полноценно влюбиться всё как-то не выходило: то внешне чего-то не хватало, то в общении что-то царапало, но не спешил унывать – вся жизнь впереди. На четвёртом курсе Александр сумел устроиться на приличную работу, благо остались полезные знакомства после всех олимпиад и конкурсов, свободного времени, конечно, стало совсем мало, но своё увлечение фэнтези и косплеем парень не забросил, участвуя только в самых крупных фестивалях, проводившихся раз в полгода-год.

По дороге с одной из таких встреч в заказной автобус с участниками на перекрёстке врезался какой-то лихач, удар пришёлся на ту сторону, где сидел Александр. Последнее, что он запомнил – удар в бок и что-то, прилетевшее на голову с багажной полки, а потом – темнота.

Очнулся Саша как от толчка в каком-то странном месте – стоя около огромного раскидистого дерева и опираясь на широкий узорчатый камень, по которому змеился сложный чёрно-зелёный рисунок. Напротив него в той же позе стоял парень в каком-то бесформенном балахоне – красивый, синеволосый, с приятно золотистого оттенка глазами, сейчас широко распахнутыми в немом изумлении. И главное – с длинными эльфийскими ушами.

– Офонареть… – выдал Саша по-русски и тут же прикусил язык: в голове, словно он только что просмотрел подробный фильм, откуда-то проявились знания о мире вокруг и воспоминания о жизни эльфа по имени Илиор, о ритуале, проходящем здесь, и его последствиях.

Семён опять зачитался и просидел до рассвета за книгой, чтобы вздрогнуть от звонка будильника и понять, что он рискует опоздать на занятия – не то чтобы это было редким делом, но у всего есть предел, ему и так уже грозили всеми карами небесными. Всё дело в том, что парень предпочитал жить в выдуманных мирах, где были эльфы и маги, и прекрасные драконы летали над облаками, и, наверное, было бы нормально, если бы он представлял себя великим воителем, но нет, в мечтах Сенька всегда отводил себе скромное место летописца, стороннего наблюдателя, как, собственно, и в реальной жизни, в которой парень обладал поистине энциклопедическими знаниями в различных областях, но лишь теоретическими, а вот с практикой была конкретная такая проблема. Семён с трудом общался со сверстниками, на него ещё со школы поставили клеймо странного ботаника, и только живой ум (или, скорее, готовность давать списать домашние и контрольные работы) спасал парня от травли и позволял продолжать жить в выдуманном мире чуть в стороне от реальности.

С трудом пригладив волосы, Сенька подхватил рюкзак и почти бегом бросился прочь из квартиры, двери лифта со странным лязгом закрылись за ним…

А в следующее мгновение он уже стоял, вцепившись в алтарь и испуганно глядя на существо напротив – белокурое, зеленоглазое, такое совершенно красивое, словно те самые сказочные эльфы. Именно в этот момент память Шаэда развернулась во всю свою мощь, и бедный Сенька понял, что эльф это и есть, причём с некоторых совсем недавних пор – его законный супруг, и пора уже впадать в панику, но нельзя, Шаэд бы так не поступил, не при свидетелях – уж точно, а раз они теперь практически одно целое, то нельзя и Семёну. Услышав слово, вылетевшее у Илиора, невольный эльф чуть не ответил тем же, вот только к ним подошёл наставник.

– Я вижу, всё прошло успешно, – сказал он с улыбкой, в которой таилась толика грусти, – вас ждут, чтобы поздравить…

– Нет, наставник, – Сенька обмер внутри, говоря такое: он совершенно не умел перечить, никогда не заедался со старшими, но Шаэд поступил бы именно так, – я не собираюсь выставлять на обозрение то, что случилось, этот брак, – он скривился. – Оставьте нам хотя бы видимость личных границ. Я собираюсь вернуться в свой дом вместе с Илиором и не советую нам мешать, – парень схватил супруга за запястье, утягивая прочь, очень надеясь, что тот не станет упираться, потому что иначе он не сможет продолжать строить из себя кого-то резкого и уверенного, ведь Сенька никогда не был таким на самом деле.

Саша, то есть уже Илиор, конечно, молча обалдевая от всего происходящего, возражать не стал, и парни почти бегом пронеслись мимо странных строений, образованных, казалось, самими деревьями, куда-то вглубь города, как подсказывала чужая память. Это было совсем не то место, где провели ночь за строительством планов те, кто теперь успешно покинул этот мир, стремясь ко своей мечте, это был маленький сплетённый из ветвей домик почти на краю города, который принадлежал самому Шаэду и однозначно считался им самым безопасным местом, и поэтому Сенька сейчас так стремился сюда.

Только оказавшись в тишине помещения, Сенька отпустил чужое запястье, словно обжёгся, и поспешно отступил прочь, практически забиваясь в угол и опуская взгляд в пол.

– Простите, – робко пробормотал он, чувствуя, как румянец заливает щеки, в голосе не осталось и следа того тона, с которым он говорил с наставником, – я, конечно, не должен был решать за нас обоих, но… – голос окончательно стих, и дальнейшие слова не подбирались.

Илиора поразило даже не сменившееся поведение Шаэда, а то, что эльф говорил по-русски, хотя у алтаря он изъяснялся на чужом языке. Парень покрутил головой, осматриваясь, и присел на ближайшее подобие стула, внимательно посмотрев на собеседника.

– Правильно говорят, бойтесь своих желаний. Треть жизни изображал эльфа, а теперь сам им стал, – Илиор дёрнул ухом и искренне рассмеялся от ощущения, а потом, понимая, что «Шаэд» находится в состоянии некоторого шока, и давая ему возможность прийти в себя, добавил: – Меня, кстати, Саша зовут. Звали, – поправился он, – а тебя?

– Семён, – с лёгкой запинкой выдохнул тот.

– Приятно познакомиться, – Илиор ободряюще улыбнулся поднявшему голову парню, стараясь абстрагироваться от того факта, что Шаэд весьма привлекателен и с эстетической, и с чисто физической точки зрения и является его законным супругом – ничего ему не светит, если он правильно понимает принятые в этом мире взаимоотношения полов. – Я, оказывается, помню обе жизни, и эльфийскую, и земную, как и ты, наверное, – продолжил он заполнять тишину, – и теперь мне понятно, почему мы с тобой оказались в этой ситуации. Кстати, предлагаю говорить на местном наречии, – парень после небольшой запинки переключился на чужой язык, – чтобы потихоньку привыкать. И вообще, чего ты там в угол забился, Шаэд – хозяин этого дома, привыкай.

– Шаэд, может, и хозяин… – шепнул Семен тоже на эльфийском. Он не стал оглядываться по сторонам, ни к чему, он и так помнил здесь каждую веточку, каждую вещь, и, стоит признать, тоже чувствовал безопасность и спокойствие этого дома.

– А ты чем хуже? – не понял по уши довольный своим положением Саша.

– Я не хуже, я просто совершенно другой. Шаэд – прекрасный лучник, искусный собеседник, упрямый и своевольный, тот, кто не остановится ни перед чем на своём пути. Я же… Ну, знаешь, библиотека – дом родной, как-то так.

– Я как-то тоже не такой, как тихий и скромный Илиор, – пожал плечами его собеседник, – единственное наше сходство – любовь к природе. А знаешь, у меня идея, давай скажем, что наши смешавшиеся в результате ритуала магии начали нас изменять – Шаэд стал мягче, а Илиор – энергичнее. Не радикально, конечно, придётся потрудиться, чтобы не вызывать слишком уж сильных подозрений, но у нас есть пара дней на полную адаптацию, так что, думаю, справимся. А потом, когда будем мотаться по городам, станем сами собой, знакомых там не будет, – с воодушевлением предложил Саша. – Нет, как же всё-таки здорово, что я попал сюда… – парень помнил в том числе разговор эльфа с некой сущностью и считал, что они просто поменялись телами, что его место занял настоящий эльф, и не переживал за его привыкание – тот справится, окружающие решат, что авария – достаточный повод для смены приоритетов и образа жизни.

– Нам и не придётся ничего говорить, потому что ритуал действительно влияет, – со вздохом ответил его собеседник. – Шаэд… я читал об этом, когда изучал книги в надежде найти выход, – странно, но впервые вслух сказав о себе как об эльфе, Сеня действительно понял, что всё верно, он так явно помнил вес того фолианта, помнил чуть архаичный язык, словно действительно всё это случилось с ним. – Ты явно воодушевлён происходящим, – осторожно отметил парень.

– Да я в восторге! – широко улыбнулся Илиор. – Я около восьми лет занимался косплеем эльфийского воина, героя одной из онлайн-игр, столько труда вложил, чтобы полностью соответствовать образу, я даже мечом владею на довольно неплохом уровне, не говоря уже о подчёркивании внешнего сходства и индивидуально изготовленных ушах, и теперь я в реальной сказке, в мире, где есть настоящие эльфы и магия – обыденная реальность, а не фантазия, как на Земле, и я сам – долгоживущий и умеющий даровать жизнь, пусть это и означает, что мне, нам нужно будет подпитать все деревья, чтобы заведённый порядок продолжал существовать. Круто же, или ты так не считаешь? Иначе тебя бы, наверное, не притянуло…

– Не то чтобы у меня были такие же мотивы, как у тебя, – осторожно сказал Сеня, – но да, мне тоже интересно находиться здесь, – он тихо фыркнул. – Подумать только, эльфы, дети воздуха и света, почти бессмертные и прекрасные, а на деле их подпитывают алтари… Никогда бы не подумал. Здесь столько всего нового, столько знаний, – в его глазах наконец-то зажёгся огонёк, делая их поразительно яркими, – и можно будет изучать их буквально бесконечно… – он смутился своего порыва и отвёл взгляд.

– Ладно, это всё, конечно, хорошо и здорово, но мы оба от нервов остались без завтрака, как ты смотришь на исправление этой ситуации? – сменил тему Саша: он уже понял, что Семёну нужно гораздо больше времени на то, чтобы освоиться в новой роли, да и тот факт, что Шаэд по-прежнему держался скованно и как можно дальше от невольного супруга, о многом говорил.

Семен сдавленно рассмеялся, чувствуя, как с этим смехом уходит сковывающее его смущение.

– Не то чтобы я был уверен, что смогу съесть хоть что-нибудь, но если ты хочешь, здесь есть немного фруктов. Принести?

– Угу, вегетарианцы несчастные… Принеси, пожалуйста, или покажи, куда идти, я понятливый.

– Сиди уж, – отмахнулся Шаэд, понимая, что ему просто необходимо остаться одному хоть на пару минут, – или осмотрись здесь, может, найдёшь что-нибудь интересное.

– Не, я без хозяина дома ничего трогать не буду, – покачал головой Илиор.

– Если подумать, то теперь ты тоже хозяин этого дома, – выдохнул Сенька и поспешно добавил: – Впрочем, как знаешь. Скоро вернусь, – он по стеночке дошёл до двери и вышел из комнаты. – Вот, – Илиору не пришлось ждать долго, вскоре рядом с ним опустилось блюдо с тщательно нарезанными фруктами, вот только супруг почти сразу слинял, но не успел эльф огорчиться или вообще понять, что думает по этому поводу, как тот появился, держа в руках приличного размера фолиант, и устроился на другой половине местного аналога дивана. – Шаэд начал читать, а мне теперь интересно, – скомкано пояснил он, листая книгу, видимо, чтобы найти нужное место.

– Читай, конечно, – пожал плечами Илиор, – и спасибо.

Парень принялся за завтрак, краем глаза рассматривая супруга: тот по-прежнему был в балахоне, скрадывающем фигуру, но любоваться лицом и волосами это не мешало. Сенька же – у парня все никак не получалось ассоциировать себя с другим именем – зачитался настолько, что не заметил того, как опустела тарелка, с которой он не глядя таскал фрукты, и только наткнувшись на пустоту, Семён понял, что, вообще-то, не один здесь и поступает довольно некрасиво.

– Прости, – он резко захлопнул книгу, не давая себе времени на сомнения, – я не очень хороший собеседник, и всё такое… – Сенька поднял глаза, натыкаясь на странный, наполненный разными эмоциями взгляд. – Что? Всё в порядке?

– Да, всё нормально, – Илиору понравился такой Шаэд, увлечённый чем-то настолько, что даже на время переставший стесняться. – Вкусно хоть было?

– Ммм, я не понял, если честно, – смущённо признался тот.

Илиор не успел ответить: раздался негромкий стук во входную дверь.

– Так, это, наверное, пришли проверить, не поубивали ли мы друг друга на радостях, – напрягся Саша. – Так, Илиор – тихий мальчик-сирота, а ты – хозяин этого дома, бери себя в руки, и пошли встречать гостей.

– Я помню, спасибо, – резковато и именно так, как ответил бы Шаэд, откликнулся тот, и, кажется, он был действительно задет недоверием. – Наставник? – в голосе не было ни капли удивления, но там хватало дерзости и недовольства. – Чем обязаны честью? – он не пустил эльфа даже на порог, равно как и не позволил Илиору покинуть дом, а внутри всё мелко подрагивало, потому что это слишком для Сеньки.

– Илиор? – старший эльф нашёл взглядом названного. – Это твоё, – он протянул котомку, с которой парень пришёл в поселение. – И ещё, Шаэд, ты прекрасно знаешь, что вам всё же придётся предстать перед старейшинами. Ваша ситуация уникальна, поэтому твой утренний демарш был понят, но завтра вас будут ждать у центрального дерева, и отговорки не принимаются.

– Зачем мы им нужны? Я не помню в книгах ничего, что говорило бы о необходимости выставлять себя на ещё большее посмешище.

Наставник тяжело вздохнул.

– При чём тут посмешище? Проведённый ритуал – великая честь, вам хотят выказать уважение и преподнести дары.

– Наставник, – Шаэд устало посмотрел прямо в глаза собеседнику, – мне это не нужно. Илиор, что насчёт тебя? – явно неохотно добавил он.

– Я всю сознательную жизнь избегал лишнего внимания, – покачал головой тот, – думаю, вы знаете, по какой причине. Позвольте, мы всё же попробуем наладить отношения друг с другом, а не с кем-то ещё…

– Что ж, решено, – Шаэд прищурился, – убедите оставить нас в покое, это в ваших интересах.

Всё вокруг него покрылось изморозью, которая замерла, почти подступив к ногам старшего эльфа – непроизвольная реакция, лишь желание защитить и защититься, но этого хватило, чтобы наставник кивнул и поспешил прочь.

– Ничего себе, – присвистнул Илиор, оглядывая морозный узор, – но красиво и эффективно. Прости за те слова, – он осторожно коснулся плеча Шаэда, – я вижу, что ты быстро перестраиваешься, и больше не буду напоминать о необходимости конспирации.

– Все в порядке, – не очень убедительно заверил его тот, – так даже отчасти легче. Моя сила не причинила тебе вреда? Не должна была, но всё же, всё хорошо?

– У нас частично переплетённая магия, так что мне ты даже целенаправленно не сможешь сильно навредить, – отмахнулся тот. – Продолжишь чтение? Я всё же хочу осмотреться тут и переодеться, раз это теперь и мой дом.

– Конечно, – чуть натянуто улыбнулся Шаэд и действительно вернулся к своей книге.

Саша, выйдя из комнаты и избавляясь от церемониальной тряпки, мысленно ругал себя: да уж, наладил общение с невольным супругом, вот кто его за язык тянул? Семён же сказал, что много времени проводил в библиотеке, значит, не так часто общался с людьми, как сам Саша, а тут Шаэд – полная его противоположность, приходится себя перебарывать. И вместо того, чтобы поддержать, Илиор спихнул на парня всю ответственность за общение с внешним миром, вон тот как на визит наставника отреагировал. Что же делать, как исправить ситуацию? Саша, переодевшись, в раздумьях не спеша ходил по дому, изучая расположение помещений и того, что в них находится, в конце концов вернувшись в жилую комнату.

Сенька уже какое-то время тупо смотрел на страницу, не в силах понять текст, и вместо этого усиленно думал: ведь этот брак, магическая связь и прочее, она не на несколько ночей, она навсегда, и явно стоит постараться чуть больше, чем он делал это обычно, когда с ним пытались строить отношения, им хотя бы разговаривать нужно о чём-то. Парень позволил себе долгий взгляд на сосредоточенного Илиора, который едва заметно хмурился, и это не очень ему понравилось: хотелось успокоить, сказать что-нибудь забавное, заставляющее улыбаться, вот только Семён не был силен в этом, уж лучше тихо читать, но и это уже не получалось.

– Эй, – неловко окликнул он супруга, – может, тебе тоже какую-нибудь книгу найти? Что ты любишь? – он едва ли мог найти иной предлог для разговора, пусть прозвучало это достаточно жалко. – «Лучше бы и не начинал», – ругнулся на себя Сенька.

– Биологию вообще и ботанику в частности, – Илиор с радостью ухватился за возможность не быть им обоим в натянутой тишине, – я все школьные годы был любимцем биологички, принося грамоты за участие в олимпиадах, и работу нашёл на том же поприще. А ещё дома весь балкон в цветах, соседи всё у мамы выспрашивали, что за удобрения она использует, а это я кадками занимался… Вот такой я эльфийский воин-цветовод, – рассмеялся парень, убрав тарелку с дивана и присев на прежнее место напротив Шаэда.

– Наверное, это отголоски магии жизни, насколько они, конечно, возможны в нашем бывшем мире, – предположил тот.

– А ты тогда патологоанатомом трудился, что ли? – хмыкнул Илиор. – Раз притянуло настолько схожие по умениям души или сознания, я не силён в подобных теориях. И вообще, давай хоть о прежней жизни поговорим, надо же потихоньку узнавать друг друга, – парень состроил просительное выражение лица, что в сочетании чуть поникшими ушами смотрелось весьма уморительно.

– Я учился и даже не в меде. Наверно, всё дело в том, что жизнь проходила где-то в стороне, словно не касаясь меня. Что ты хотел бы узнать?

– Давай я начну, а ты подхватывай, вспоминай какие-то аналогичные или противоположные случаи? – предложил эльф, видя, что Шаэд чуть расслабился, сел немного свободнее, хоть и по-прежнему старался укутаться в балахон, не спеша переодеваться.

– Скорее уж сюжеты книг, – неуверенно улыбнулся Сенька, но спорить не стал. – Я согласен.

Саша устроился поудобнее и с воодушевлением начал вспоминать школьные и университетские годы – какие-то забавные случаи, Ксандра с косплеем, затянувшем и его, фестивали… Периодически в голове всплывали несколько похожие ситуации, в которые попадал Илиор, и Саша делился и ими, заодно окончательно вживаясь в образ эльфа. Семён слушал, любовался искренне увлёкшимся своим рассказом собеседником, периодически спохватываясь и отводя взгляд, и совсем редко добавлял что-то от себя: Шаэдом он себя до сих пор не чувствовал, а у Сеньки была слишком скромная и незаметная жизнь. Зато он мог оценить чужие достижения, и к тихому восхищению внешностью добавилась очарованность личностью, но сказать об этом вслух парень едва ли мог.

– Такая яркая жизнь, – сказал он, когда Саша закончил очередной рассказ и воцарилась тишина, которая вполне могла остаться ненарушенной, и это не смутило бы их обоих. – Спасибо, что поделился.

– Илиор её заслужил – живые родители, друзья, тусовка таких же «длинноухих», каким я был, растения и возможность найти себе подходящую девушку. Ты спрашивай, если что-то заинтересует, я всегда готов потрепаться и о чём-нибудь незначительном, и о вполне серьёзном.

– Я не особо умею спрашивать, – признался Сенька: если бы сидящий рядом эльф был книгой, было бы здорово – коснулся страниц, и всё, никакой неловкости, – но очень хорошо умею слушать, а если учесть, что любая твоя история для меня – что-то новое, то я с удовольствием послушаю что-нибудь ещё, что угодно, чем ты захочешь поделиться.

– Обязательно, но не прямо сейчас, хорошо? По моим ощущениям, с визита твоего наставника прошло уже несколько часов, может, хоть сходим прогуляться, не всё же в четырёх стенах сидеть. Насколько я понял, дом на окраине, лишних людей, то есть эльфов тут можно и не встретить.

– Можно, конечно, но зачем? Хочешь посмотреть, как живут эльфы? – Сеньке знаком каждый закоулок этого поселения, а просто гулять он не очень любил, но если так было нужно, то вполне мог.

– Я хочу посмотреть на местную флору, – пояснил Илиор, – сравнить с земной и избавиться от фантомного зуда, видимо, магия туда тянет.

– Хорошо, если тебе это нужно, пойдём, – легко согласился Семён, – напомни мне потом дать тебе справочник по этой теме.

– О, справочник – это интересно, поизучаю на досуге. А про центральные деревья там есть? А то Илиор знал только самые общие сведения.

– Центральные деревья – это не растения как таковые, и пишут о них в совсем других книгах, они у меня тоже есть, или могу пересказать, когда вернёмся. А теперь дай мне минуту, я переоденусь, и можно будет идти, – и Сенька поспешно вышел.

– Я лучше тебя послушаю, – улыбнулся Илиор, когда Шаэд вернулся, порадовавшись про себя, что тот наконец-то избавился от балахона – можно вживую оценить чужую фигуру.

– Я могу упустить что-то важное, – возразил Сенька, положив сложенную вещь поверх той, которую много раньше снял Илиор, не обращая внимания на то, насколько растрепались волосы, пока он выпутывался из балахона, и лёгкий румянец, появившийся на щеках.

– Не страшно, – тихо отозвался Саша, с трудом отведя взгляд – такой Шаэд парню понравился ещё больше, и встал. – Идём?

– Да. Думаю, стоит сразу выйти за границу поселения, если нас выпустят, конечно, мы же теперь практически святые реликвии, – в голосе не было того едкого сарказма, что был свойственен Шаэду, так что фраза прозвучала вполне себе милой шуткой или предположением.

– Заморозишь, а я добавлю какой-нибудь плющ пошипастее, и никуда они не денутся, – усмехнулся Илиор. – Всё-таки магия – весьма полезная вещь.

– Такому согласию между нами наставник явно не будет рад, но едва ли это должно нас хоть немного заботить.

– Почему не будет? Наоборот, он должен быть доволен, что попытки найти общий язык сегодня гораздо удачнее, чем были вчера, – Илиор галантно придержал дверь для пытавшегося пригладить волосы на ходу Шаэда. – Да оставь ты их, мы же не на встречу со старейшинами идём.

– Уверен, он не думал, что мы будем использовать этот самый общий язык против него, старейшин и всех остальных.

– Так мы же с самого начала выбиваемся из стройного ряда классических эльфов, – пожал плечами Илиор, неспешно идя в сторону границы города за, по-видимому, чуть освоившимся Шаэдом, – так что любая наша выходка будет рассматриваться через призму нестандартного брака и особенностей взаимодействия магии.

– Как по мне, им просто стоит оставить нас в покое, а дальше мы справимся сами, – гораздо тише, чем прежде, заметил Сенька, – за спасение жизней не благодарят, но и не осуждают.

– Оставят, когда мы истощимся почти полностью, – вздохнул парень, припоминая всё, что знал Илиор о жизни носителей магии жизни и смерти после исполнения общественного долга. – Как же тут красиво…

– Как и везде в этом мире, – пожал плечами Шаэд. – Знаешь, я, наверно, посижу в сторонке, – он указал на переплетение корней одного из деревьев, – а ты пока можешь всё внимательно рассмотреть, не волнуясь о том, что я мешаюсь под ногами.

– Ты мне не мешаешь, – Илиор изумлённо посмотрел на собеседника. – И вообще, гулять мы вдвоём выбрались, а не только я один, и нам же нужно быть неподалёку друг от друга.

– Да, ты прав, – Сенька оглядел то разнообразие растений, что расстилалось перед ними, не находя их ни интересными, ни какими-то ещё, но раз уж они вышли из дома… – Пойдём тогда, что ты хотел рассмотреть.

Илиор огляделся по сторонам и, заметив растения, похожие на земные, начал воодушевлённо о них вещать: во-первых, он помнил об обещании рассказать ещё что-нибудь, во-вторых, в памяти начали перемешиваться знания Саши и эльфа, и нужно было их как-то систематизировать, а в-третьих, нужно же налаживать контакт с супругом, хотя бы подружиться, что ли, Шаэд же должен что-то знать о родной природе, может, не будет отмалчиваться? Вот только его чаяния оказались напрасными: его собеседник слушал, не перебивая и вроде бы как внимательно, но, кажется, это была обычная вежливость, а сама тема совершенно не интересовала то ли Сеню, то ли и Шаэда тоже.

Они проходили по лесу около часа, почти дойдя до границы, и повернули назад – Илиор увидел всё, что хотел, и замолк, просто наслаждаясь прогулкой, шелестом листвы и ароматами. Лес вокруг помогал успокоиться, делясь своей спокойной силой, он казался немного усталым, но это совершенно не мешало, и эльфу не хотелось его разочаровывать: ведь мир вокруг был живым и нуждался в помощи, а значит, Саша сделает всё, что от него требуется.

В небольшом домике на окраине ничего не изменилось, разве стало чуть темнее, ведь солнце перестало так настойчиво заглядывать в окна. Сенька даже подумать не успел, только насквозь привычно взмахнул рукой, и на стенах зажглись маленькие льдинки-огоньки, пока ещё не слишком яркие, но в этом и не было необходимости.

– Хм, интересно, а что я могу? – улыбнулся Илиор. Эльф ещё не успел слишком сжиться со своим даром, так что вопрос был не праздным.

– А что говорил твой наставник? – с интересом уточнил Сеня, опускаясь на пол в центре комнаты прежде, чем смог понять, что делает, видимо, поддавшись привычке. Сам он знал, что в теории может сотворить, Шаэд как послушник очень тщательно изучал этот вопрос.

– Илиор жил в поселении, где не было взрослых эльфов, кроме одного общего наставника над всеми сиротами, – чуть помрачнел Саша, не торопясь садиться куда-либо. – И, получив дар, в тот же день отправился сюда, так что знал только самые общие сведения – маги жизни могут исцелять даже находящихся при смерти и выращивать любые растения.

– Оу, мне жаль, – Сенька понимал, что потеря близких – это не боль стоящего рядом парня, она принадлежит другому, тому, что уже очень далеко отсюда, но не мог промолчать. – Рассказать тебе о том, чему ты можешь научиться? – несколько поспешно добавил он и почти сразу отругал себя мысленно: стоило предложить книгу.

– Давай, – Илиор чуть встряхнулся и уселся напротив, – и расскажи, и покажи, буду учиться.

– По-хорошему, учиться особо не придётся, Лес очень заботится о своих детях… Ладно, не будем рассуждать впустую. Помимо того, что ты уже упомянул, ты владеешь, можно сказать, базовыми навыками, – голос Сеньки стал непривычно отрывистым, он словно спрятался за своей неуверенностью и смущением перед пристальным взглядом Илиора за маской Шаэда, – те же огоньки, что могут осветить тебе путь. Вызвать их несложно, представь, где они нужны, мысленно скажи: «Свет», по-эльфийски, конечно, и взмахни рукой вот так.

– Угу… – Илиор сосредоточился и выполнил «задание». Получилось со второго раза.

– Вот видишь, это легко. Дальше вода, – секунда, и из переплетения веток забил маленький фонтанчик, – попробуй.

– По тому же принципу, как я понимаю, – на этот раз вышло сразу. – Ты отличный учитель, – Саша с улыбкой заставил струю воды пропасть и появиться снова.

– Спасибо, – смутился Сенька: если подумать, прежде у него никогда не получалось что-то толком объяснить.

– Огонь вызывать не будем, не хочу навредить, – Илиор задумался на секунду, а потом провёл рукой над полом, заставив его моментально высохнуть. – Удобно, ничего не скажешь. Так, а что у нас теперь по плану?

– Обед? И я обещал тебе книги о местных растениях, думаю, стоит добавить ещё то, что найдётся о твоей магии, или даже сходить за нужным в библиотеку храма.

– Сегодня в библиотеку точно не надо, не после встречи с твоим наставником, – покачал головой Илиор. – Давай перекусим и посидим за чтением?

– Хорошо, тем более ты так быстро учишься, что за день вполне сможешь узнать всё необходимое.

– Лес помогает, и ты понятно объясняешь, – улыбнулся парень, поднимаясь на ноги. – Давай помогу с подготовкой и сервировкой, благо готовить ничего особо не надо, – физиология у эльфов и правда была интересная, в рационе только ягоды, фрукты и овощи, дети Леса не лишали животных жизни для пропитания.

– Я вполне могу и сам, – не очень уверенно возразил Сенька: помощь в таком простом деле казалась совершенно лишней.

– Да ладно тебе, мы ж теперь соседи по комнате, как в студенческом общежитии, и взаимопомощь – первейший навык для комфортной жизни, – возразил Илиор. – Мне не сложно.

Семён улыбнулся, чтобы не показывать своё смятение так явно: так уж вышло, что он не понимал, о чём говорил собеседник, ведь никогда не делил с кем-то посторонним свою комнату.

– Если ты этого хочешь, – не стал он спорить дальше.

Парни в четыре руки быстро разобрались с имевшимся в доме пропитанием и уселись за стол. Шаэд всю трапезу не поднимал глаз, о чём-то размышляя, а Илиор молча прикидывал, что бы попросить почитать: пока он ходил по дому в первый раз, успел окинуть взглядом имеющиеся тут книги, в большинстве своём касающиеся алтарей и ритуалов – видимо, Шаэд очень серьёзно относился к своему образованию.

В итоге Саша всё же, не мудрствуя лукаво, получил обещанный справочник и угнездился на диване, полностью погрузившись в любимые растения, а Сенька, вновь оказавшийся на полу в центре комнаты – собственно, идеальное место в плане магии, а неудобства от жёсткой поверхности эльфы не испытывали, – на короткое время позволил себе залипнуть, наблюдая за читающим Илиором, а потом спохватился и поспешно уткнулся в свою книгу.

Время до вечера прошло в уютной тишине под шорох страниц. Илиор, наконец осознав, что огонёк над головой гораздо ярче прежнего, с некоторым удивлением посмотрел на темноту за окном и захлопнул книгу.

– Шаэд, ты ещё долго планируешь сидеть? – негромко позвал он.

– В смысле? – тот вскинулся, словно не до конца понимая, что происходит. – Тебе мешает свет?

– Нет, просто достаточно поздно уже, – эльф отложил свой справочник и с удовольствием потянулся, разминая немного затёкшие мышцы. – Читай, не буду больше отвлекать.

– Ты недавно говорил о комнате в общежитии, – пробормотал Сенька, – я не очень понимаю, как это, несколько раз, конечно, выбирался на турбазы, да и приходилось останавливаться в небольших домашних гостиницах, когда выбирались в другие города на олимпиады… Впрочем, тебе это не очень интересно, да я и не об этом. Тебе придётся иногда одёргивать меня и объяснять очевидные вещи.

– Я в общежитии не жил, был в гостях только у… друга, – чуть запнулся Саша перед определением, – но и опыт обитания с кем-то, кроме родителей, в одной квартире имею. Не страшно, разберёмся, – и эльф вышел из комнаты – стоило позаботиться об ужине, раз Шаэд всё никак не вынырнет из объятий печатного слова.

Сенька проводил его задумчивым взглядом: то, что он жил среди книг, не значило, что он совсем не разбирается в людях, парень всего лишь предпочитал не заморачиваться с тем, чтобы вникнуть в происходящее, но вот сейчас эта вроде небольшая пауза перед словом… Значило ли это, что тот, о ком упомянул Саша, был гораздо ближе, ему чем хотелось говорить? Или Семён придумывает себе лишние заморочки? Можно будет попробовать осторожно расспросить… Позже. Если он наберётся храбрости, конечно.

А Илиор, недолго повозившись на «кухне», поужинал и, прихватив полную тарелку для Шаэда, вернулся в комнату.

– Это тебе, – поставил он свою ношу на пол рядом со снова уткнувшимся в талмуд эльфом. – И ещё вопрос: мы на одном диване спать будем, его расширить, или сделать второе ложе рядом, чтобы не мешаться, всё-таки ситуация несколько неловкая…

– Лучше сделать ещё одно, – Сенька махнул рукой куда-то в сторону противоположной стены, понимая, что щёки уже, кажется, в тысячный раз за этот день заливает румянцем, – я позабочусь об этом, когда буду устраиваться на ночь.

Светящиеся льдинки чуть померкли, чтобы не создавать помех для готовящегося ко сну Илиора.

– Сиди уже, не буду лишать тебя законного спального места, – хмыкнул тот, прикидывая, где устроиться, чтобы было и достаточно близко для взаимодействия магии, и достаточно далеко, чтобы не нарушать так откровенно личные границы. Сам Саша тоже склонялся к этому варианту – Шаэд был исключительно по девушкам, насколько понял Илиор, а как к их браку относится Семён, парень не знал, и спрашивать сейчас было бы совершенно бестактно, так что сон в одной постели – не лучшая идея.

Тем не менее, эти мысли не помешали эльфу обратиться к Лесу с просьбой, и у соседней стены из плотных ветвей сплёлся второй такой же диван, удобный даже на вид, несмотря на свою структуру. Илиор удовлетворённо улыбнулся и улёгся спать: день был длинным, Саша со своего фестиваля ехал уже сильно после обеда, а здесь очнулся утром.

Сенька всё то время, пока его супруг устраивался на ночлег, следил за ним краем глаза, просто чтобы убедиться, что тому будет удобно, говорил он себе, и то, как меняется лицо Илиора, как озаряет его едва заметный свет, когда он колдует, как тот блаженно улыбается, совсем не имело значения.

– Спокойной ночи.

– И тебе, – Илиор сдержал зевок и закрыл глаза, почти сразу провалившись в сон.

Можно было подумать, что и эту ночь Сенька проведёт за чтением, тем более он совсем не чувствовал себя уставшим, но книга вдруг перестала увлекать. Вот правда, ритуалистика, конечно, вещь внезапно интересная, но он в мире эльфов и магии, вокруг этого интересного ничуть не меньше, и стоило бы толком сосредоточиться на этом, например, вот прямо завтра с утра, а значит, нужно выспаться. Неохотно поднявшись на ноги, Семён добрался до своего спального места и, свернувшись калачиком, не забыв положить книгу рядом, естественно, уснул.

Утром Илиор, открыв глаза, увидел переплетённые ветви, образующие потолок, и множество мелких белых и ярко-синих цветочков, увивших спинку дивана, на котором он спал. Парень широко улыбнулся, моментально вспомнив всё, что произошло с ним, и сел, тут же выдав:

– Ой…

Дело в том, что в комнате больше не было двух диванов, магия то ли самого Илиора, то ли Леса за ночь сотворила из них одно длинное угловое ложе, на котором и спали эльфы голова к голове. От негромкого восклицания супруга Шаэд резко сел и теперь ошарашенно оглядывался по сторонам.

– Своеобразный дизайн, – выдал он спустя минуту, стараясь, чтобы голос прозвучал ровно, не срываясь на изумлённый фальцет.

– Это не я, – смущённо выдавил Илиор. – Или я, но неосознанно… Вернуть как было? Хотя мне нравится, – нерешительно добавил он.

– Пусть остаётся, – отмахнулся его собеседник, – цветы красивые вышли.

– Очень, – кивнул эльф, осторожно коснувшись ближайшего бутона того же насыщенного оттенка, что и волосы Шаэда. – Магия, наверное, окончательно переплелась.

– Если хочешь, можем проверить.

– Как? – Илиор вскинул на парня изумлённый взгляд. – Пойдём к центральному дереву? Или просто попробуем что-то сделать вместе?

– Просто призови свою магию, – улыбнулся Сенька, протягивая руку, на которой уже подрагивал сгусток тьмы, – и возьми меня за руку.

– Точно, всё гораздо проще, чем кажется, – облегчённо улыбнулся Илиор, на раскрытой ладони которого появился ярко-зелёный шар неправильной формы, и протянул руку Шаэду.

Стоило им только коснуться друг друга, как магия сплелась знакомым, таким идеальным узором, но, к сожалению, ненадолго: Сеня вдруг осознал, что он прикасается к чужой коже, и вообще находится достаточно близко, и, в конце концов, он сам всё это предложил! Резко покраснев, парень отозвал свою силу, поспешно поднимаясь на ноги, и выпалил первое, что пришло в голову:

– Пойду позабочусь о завтраке.

Илиор, вздрогнув от неожиданности, уставился на эльфа, но тот, не дожидаясь ответа, практически сбежал из комнаты. «Не понял, это что сейчас было? Неужели Семён не так резко отрицательно, как Шаэд, относится к идее однополых отношений, и у нас есть шанс не чахнуть до конца жизни рядом, но не вместе? Или всё дело во взаимодействии магии, это было… приятно, – нашёл подходящее определение Саша. – Надо будет уточнить при случае. А пока стоит сходить умыться и переодеться».

А Сенька, собирая так любезно выращенные одним из кустов, из которых состоял его дом, плоды, старался не думать о случившемся, потому что всё это слишком смущало: он привык быть незаметным ботаником, на которого и внимания-то толком не обращают, только в редких случаях и редкие люди, и теперь был уверен, что не сможет привлечь внимание Илиора, как бы ни старался.

Саша, с удовольствием наплескавшись в прохладной воде, порадовался, что магия вполне заменяет фен, и направился в сторону «кухни», понадеявшись, что Шаэд там.

– Чем-нибудь помочь, или я уже опоздал? – возвестил он, заходя в помещение.

– Всё готово, – едва заметно вздрогнув, ответил Семён, уговаривая себя не оборачиваться слишком уж резко: подумаешь, ну, стоит за спиной другой эльф, что в этом особенного? Хочется, конечно, рассмотреть его чуть внимательней… Вдруг есть ещё какие-то следы того, что магия полностью слилась, тут же выкрутился сам перед собой Сенька. – Завтракай, а мне тоже стоит привести себя в порядок, даже не знаю, как буду расчёсывать это воронье гнездо на голове, наверно, стоит подстричь волосы, и дело с концом, – так, болтая абсолютную ерунду, он наконец обернулся и постарался как можно быстрее снова сбежать.

– Стой, – Илиор поймал его за запястье, – не вздумай ничего обрезать! Я помогу, если сам не справишься. Тебе идут длинные волосы, просто с такой гривой нужно уметь правильно обращаться, покопайся в памяти, Шаэд же должен знать, как за ними ухаживать, как и Илиор, и я тоже.

– Это были не только мои мысли, – разрываясь между желанием высвободиться и замереть, ощущая приятное покалывание в том месте, где его касались пальцы Илиора, проговорил Сенька, – Шаэду эта грива не очень нравилась, но ладно, я не буду их трогать, а то тебе ещё придётся краснеть за меня перед другими эльфами, – неумело пошутил парень.

– Вот и хорошо, – облегчённо вздохнул парень, отпустив чужую руку, – после завтрака разберёмся с твоей причёской, – оба эльфа щеголяли волосами до поясницы, только у Илиора они были чуть послушнее, что ли. – Я, кстати, в прежней жизни тоже отращивал косу: эльф в парике – это как-то неправильно, – добавил он, пользуясь тем, что Шаэд вроде передумал уходить прямо сейчас, – столько про уход знаю – любая девушка позавидует.

Семёну хватило только представить, как стоящий рядом парень будет касаться его волос, чтобы покраснеть и сделать ещё шаг в сторону выхода.

– Я знаю заклинание, но спасибо за предложение.

– И зачем тогда страдать? – негромко рассмеялся Илиор. – В общем, пора нам привыкать пользоваться магией в повседневных делах, раз нет привычных благ цивилизации. Что-то я тебя заговорил опять, – спохватился он, – болтун, как и раньше. Давай, приводись в порядок, и будем завтракать, я тебя подожду.

Сенька не нашёл в себе сил возразить: пусть ждёт, если есть желание, ведь нет же ничего особенного в том, чтобы поесть вдвоём, к этому явно стоит привыкать, и всё-таки вышел из помещения, а Илиор уселся за стол и приготовился ждать, развлекаясь выращиванием полезных и красивых цветов под потолком – и в глаза сразу не бросаются, и аромат тонкий, почти незаметный, короче, мелочь, а приятно.

– Надеюсь, я не слишком долго, – отвлёк его от этого занятия голос Шаэда, отчего-то казалось, что тот какое-то время наблюдал, прежде чем нарушить тишину.

– Нет, всё в порядке, – Саша посмотрел на супруга: тот явно успокоился и выглядел вполне благопристойно. – Надеюсь, ты не против?

– Не против чего?

– Вот этого, – Илиор поднял голову, взглядом показывая на выросший цветочный ковёр. – Оно и правда непроизвольно, аж до зуда хочется что-нибудь сделать.

– Я не против цветов, – пожал плечами Семён, он действительно видел, как супруг творил свою магию, но не думал, что тот мог предположить, что он против именно этого, – всё в порядке, выращивай что хочешь, во всяком случае, пока оно не пытается нас съесть.

– Или спихнуть на одну кровать, – едва слышно ответил парень, понадеявшись, тем не менее, что чуткий слух Шаэда не позволит ему пропустить эту фразу. – Присоединяйся, и приятного аппетита, – уже громче.

Всё ещё стоящий чуть в стороне эльф вспыхнул и тоже достаточно тихо выдал:

– Это было крайне неловко, – после чего устроился за столом, и лишь откусив небольшой кусочек от ярко-алого фрукта, опомнился и добавил: – Приятного аппетита.

Завтрак прошёл в тишине, но не напряжённой, а странно уютной, парни украдкой разглядывали друг друга и пытались решить, как вести себя дальше.

– Ты вчера говорил, что здесь есть литература именно о магии, – наконец уточнил Илиор, – пожалуй, стоит её изучить, пока есть возможность.

– Здесь есть даже книга именно о твоей магии, если на то пошло. Я принесу.

– Спасибо, – Саша тепло улыбнулся, заставив Сеньку снова, уже в который раз смутиться, и встал. – А я пока тогда наведу тут порядок.

– Как скажешь, – поспешно согласился тот и действительно направился искать нужную книгу.

Парни снова, как и вчера, устроились на диване по разные стороны свежеобразованного угла, и погрузились в чтение. Оказалось, маги жизни действительно физически не могли противостоять желанию творить, выращивать или исцелять, как только подворачивалась такая возможность, сам Лес особо благоволил им. Зачем же тогда нужны были маги смерти? – вместе с автором задался вопросом Илиор и почти сразу нашёл ответ – для того, чтобы избавить центральные деревья от отмерших веток и засохших корней, ведь для эльфов отрубить сук или сорвать цветок было кощунством. После того, как маги заканчивали со своей миссией спасения ни много ни мало всего Леса, магия не пропадала, но её поток почти иссякал – будет хватать на бытовые мелочи и, например, один цветок вместо целой клумбы за раз. Сашу это не испугало – жил он без магии, и с её минимумом проживёт.

Парень перевернул последнюю страницу и, закрыв книгу, посмотрел на Шаэда. Тот тоже больше не читал, и явно уже какое-то время, вместо этого весьма задумчиво разглядывал цветы, по-прежнему украшающие спинку, и осторожно, словно боясь навредить прикосновением, водил рукой над их лепестками.

– Сень, а у Шаэда есть родные? – Илиор решил начать разговор с чего-то относительно нейтрального.

– Есть, – без заминки ответил тот, – но не в этом городе. Родители и старший брат, который не так давно вступил в брак. Шаэд сообщил им о случившемся и получил благословение, хотя тогда было ещё неизвестно, что «невеста» окажется мужчиной.

– А ты не хочешь сообщить столь ммм… радостную весть? – осторожно поинтересовался Саша. – Наверное, лучше будет, если они узнают об избраннике сына от него самого, а не от старейшин, когда мы окажемся в том городе.

– Мне кажется, уже все эльфы в курсе, что на этот раз их пара спасителей не удалась, – грустно улыбнулся Семён, – к тому же у Шаэда не очень тёплые отношения с семьёй, не то чтобы скандалы или что-то такое, но он отчего-то с самого детства был больше привязан к лесу, а не к семье, поэтому и ступил на путь жреца.

– А ты сам как к этому относишься? Брак нерасторжимый, и измен в нём не предусмотрено, если захочется сбросить напряжение, да и вообще у эльфов подобное не принято, – Саша говорил спокойно: за свою жизнь он успел признаться в своих предпочтениях и родителям, и некоторым друзьям, так что давно перестал смущаться откровенных разговоров, да и не собирался скрывать тот факт, что Шаэд его привлекает. Хотя это и так понятно после прошедшей ночи…

– Пока ещё не понял, – как мог честно ответил Сенька, потому что действительно не мог понять сам себя: нет, сидящий рядом парень выглядел как плод самых смелых фантазий, был интересным собеседником и явно старался сделать их жизнь проще, да и их магия приятно взаимодействует между собой. – То есть ты, конечно, славный… То есть… Ох… – парень смутился и замолчал.

– Ладно, зайдём с другой стороны, – Илиор припомнил реакцию Сени на случайные прикосновения и творение его магии. – Я правильно понимаю, сама идея однополых отношений отторжения у тебя не вызывает? У меня – нет, я встречался и с девушками, и с парнями, – уточнил он, откровенно залюбовавшись снова вспыхнувшим как маков цвет Шаэдом.

– Сама идея – нет, – Семён сказал это настолько быстро, что попросту проглотил половину окончаний, и понять его удалось с огромным трудом, – вот только мне сложно избавиться от мысли, что ты слишком хорош для меня, и едва ли возможно такое, что я стану тебе интересен.

– Бррр, подожди. С чего ты взял, что я какой-то особенный или ты неинтересный? – Саша и правда не понял, в чём проблема.

– Мыслю привычными категориями, максимум, который выдерживали рядом даже очень заинтересованные во мне люди – месяц. И при этом они были самыми обычными людьми, а не эльфийскими воинами, – неловко улыбнулся Семён, который едва ли смог бы сейчас облечь в слова свои сомнения.

– Так и ты сейчас – эльфийский воин, – хмыкнул Илиор, – красивый и много знающий и умеющий, не то что я, всех достоинств – магия жизни и вроде тоже не слишком страшный внешний вид, – парень ободряюще улыбнулся: да, он немного лукавил, но при этом считал, что поступает правильно.

– Не нужно так, – Семён отвёл глаза, – я всё ещё остаюсь собой, а свои достоинства ты явно преуменьшил.

– Так и я – простой парень Сашка, – пожал плечами Илиор, – мы в одинаковом положении. Ладно, не будем пока углубляться, жизнь длинная. Расскажи лучше, как мы будем между городами мотаться, мир большой, пусть заселён и не весь, а пешком, как Илиор сюда топал, мы явно потратим слишком много времени. Всё-таки отсутствие нужных знаний – это весьма неудобно…

Сенька порадовался возможности сменить тему, к тому же ответ был ему прекрасно известен.

– Какое-то время придётся всё же ходить пешком – алтари слишком истощены, три-четыре города точно, а потом будем перемещаться от одного старшего дерева к другому с помощью магии. Так что можешь не волноваться, всю оставшуюся жизнь мы в дороге не проведём.

– Хоть на том спасибо. А почётный конвой, то есть караул у нас будет, или только мы вдвоём не только через этот месяц, но и с самого начала?

– А вот от, как ты сказал, «почётного конвоя» избавиться не выйдет, но знаешь, это даже к лучшему, в округе не очень спокойно, и нам не помешает страховка. Да и старейшины, кажется, всё ещё боятся, что мы слиняем при первой возможности.

– Да, те самые недостойные сыны Леса, из-за которых Илиор и многие другие осиротели… – чуть помрачнел Саша, вспомнив, как его сопровождали по пути до центрального поселения. – Отщепенцев, по-видимому, хватает во всех мирах, это не чисто человеческая прерогатива. А по поводу старейшин – леший с ними, пусть переживают, лично я линять никуда не собираюсь.

– Как и я, да и как вообще это возможно, оставить на произвол судьбы столько ни в чем не повинных существ?

– Ну почему же на произвол судьбы? Шаэд спихнул проблему на чужие плечи. Я его тоже откровенно не понимаю, но в какой-то мере благодарен. Да, и когда мы выдвигаемся? В памяти Илиора было что-то про два дня на стабилизацию магии, то есть сегодня-завтра?

– Думаю, вечером мы переживём ещё одно пришествие наставника с подробными инструкциями и необходимыми вещами в дорогу, лишнее время засиживаться нам не дадут, – Сенька не стал говорить, что, зная мотивы Шаэда, понимает, что тот не смог бы поступить иначе, и если бы эта затея с воззванием не сработала, то он натворил бы дел… Всё же хорошо, что всё удалось.

– Это понятно, Лес надо спасать, подходящего мага жизни искали слишком долго, – кивнул Илиор. – Пойдём проветримся, как вчера? Читать пока больше не хочу, а больше тут особо делать нечего, не в фехтовании же упражняться, тем более что нечем.

– Я бы посмотрел, – смущённо признался Сенька. – Неважно, не обращай внимания. Прогуляться – хорошая идея, а если ты действительно хочешь поупражняться с оружием, то можно заглянуть к стражам.

– И откуда тихий пацифист Илиор умеет владеть мечом, интересно? – хохотнул Саша, вставая. – Но заглянем, а если спросят, зачем, скажу, что хочу хоть немного соответствовать супругу, ты вроде говорил, что Шаэд – хороший лучник.

– Здесь едва ли кто-то много знает об Илиоре, а для его прошлого вполне естественным было бы научиться защищать себя – что-то увидел здесь, что-то подсмотрел там…

– Твой наставник в курсе, в каких условиях он жил, – возразил эльф, оглядывая себя и прикидывая, можно ли в обычной повседневной одежде заниматься физнагрузками, – но идея хорошая, буду придерживаться её. Идём? Сначала тогда за оружием, а потом на полянку подальше.

– Но не в пустыне же в одиночестве, в конце концов… Да, пойдём, я, конечно, не очень хороший мечник, но, может, пару минут против тебя и продержусь.

– Смеёшься? Илиор не умеет фехтовать, у него нет нужных рефлексов и навыков, я сначала хоть попривыкну к оружию и его балансу, а потом можно будет и в паре поработать.

– А ты забываешь, что я вообще никогда меч в руках не держал, а навыки и рефлексы – ещё далеко как не всё, – покачал головой Семён и, решив, что смысла в дальнейших препирательствах нет, направился к выходу из дома.

– Значит, сегодня я тебя буду учить, – Саша подстроился под его шаг, и эльфы пошли в сторону места обитания стражников. – Да, и не хочется опять на тебя сваливать общение с сородичами, попробую выпросить оружие сам, надо же показывать, что слияние магии благотворно влияет, и Илиор уже не такой незаметный.

– Стражи не очень приветливы с незнакомцами, – покачал головой Сенька, – но если тебе этого хочется – дерзай.

– Я просто не хочу заставлять тебя лишний раз идти против своей натуры.

– Спасибо. Нам сюда, – он указал на совершенно незаметное среди ветвей строение – обычные эльфийские дома всё же не так сильно бывают скрыты от постороннего взгляда.

Саша кивнул и, преодолев оставшиеся несколько шагов, негромко постучал и толкнул дверь.

– Мир вам, – немного неуверенно сказал он, войдя. – У нас есть небольшая просьба…

На него удивлённо посмотрели несколько пар глаз, кто-то отвлёкся от полировки лезвия меча из голубой лунной стали, кто-то отложил в сторону почти сплетённую тетиву, но тот, кто ответил, даже не поднял взгляд от тонкой резьбы, которой покрывал плечи лука:

– И о чём же ты хочешь попросить, юный?

– Мы можем на время воспользоваться свободным оружием? – опустил очи долу Илиор. – Двух мечей будет достаточно. Мой супруг – хороший воин, и я не хочу быть обузой на его жизненном пути…

– Шаэд-то – хороший воин? – усмехнулся эльф, на миг поднимая взгляд от своего занятия. – Относительно неплохой лучник, не больше. Стойка с оружием там, – он махнул рукой в нужную сторону, – не забудьте почистить, прежде чем вернуть.

– Конечно. Спасибо, – Илиор чуть склонил голову и прошёл к нужному месту, Шаэд с каменным лицом – за ним.

Оружие эльфов – произведение искусства, но при этом оно прочное и идеально сбалансированное, Саша понял, что ничто из того, что он видел прежде, не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что стояло на стойке. Дав себе мысленный подзатыльник, он сосредоточился не на взглядах в спину, а на том, чтобы выбрать подходящее оружие: хотелось ухватить всё и сразу, но ему нужен всего один, Семён подберёт себе меч сам.

В итоге Илиор всё-таки забрал самый простой клинок и обернулся к супругу.

– Шаэд?

Тот почти не глядя взял оружие с полки и привычно крутанул кистью: кажется, Шаэд уже не в первый раз держал в руках этот меч, и навыки значили явно больше, чем предполагал Сенька. После, подхватив простые ножны с ремнями для крепления на спине и подобрав другие Илиору, эльф молча указал на выход: они явно были лишними здесь, или так только казалось из-за внимательных взглядов?

– Идеальное оружие, – уже на улице, когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние, восхитился Саша, – душа поёт. Надеюсь, Илиор так же хорошо подхватывает не только магические знания.

– То, что у нас – тренировочное, – несколько отрешённо сказал Семён, – а по-настоящему идеальное каждый создаёт для себя или получает в дар от Леса.

– В дар? Это как?

– После обучения, когда наставник признает эльфа достойным, тот может прийти к алтарю и, прочитав специальные, скажем так, заклинания, попросить об оружии, и если Лес посчитает его замыслы чистыми, то одарит священной ветвью, из которой при прикосновении получится клинок, лук или копьё. А ещё такие вещи используют только для защиты, с ними невозможно творить зло.

– Очень интересно. Нужно будет озаботиться собственным личным оружием, – задумчиво отозвался Илиор, – с ним как-то спокойнее, и нужна привычная нагрузка. Так, эта полянка вроде достаточного размера, чтобы можно было размяться и вспомнить, что и как делать.

– Сначала тебе придётся озаботиться наставником и полноценным обучением, – со вздохом напомнил Сеня. – Я стреляю лучше того, с кем ты говорил, но пока он не скажет, что я готов, о личном оружии не могу даже помышлять, а он не скажет до тех пор, пока мне не исполнится лет хотя бы двести.

– Так я и не говорю, что это будет завтра, нам сначала Лес нужно спасти. Разберёмся, научусь, – Саша снял перевязь и, осторожно положив меч на землю, добавил: – Ты будешь разминаться?

– Стоило бы, – неохотно ответил Семён, понимая, что, кажется, от подобного времяпрепровождения не сможет получать удовольствие примерно никогда. Собственно, и Шаэд был не очень в восторге.

– Тогда вперёд, – и Илиор с энтузиазмом начал разогревать мышцы и связки.

Сеня молча смотрел на незнакомые движения, повторять их смысла не было, а вот воспользоваться памятью Шаэда – другое дело, но вместе с тем эльф не спешил, снова залюбовавшись супругом: Илиор был полностью сосредоточен на своём занятии, видимо, тоже вспоминая прежнюю жизнь, и вместе с тем на его лице было написано полное довольство ситуацией. Вздохнув, Семён всё-таки взял себя в руки и приступил к собственным упражнениям.

А Саша и правда был в восторге – физическая форма у Илиора была на хорошем уровне, и тело, пусть и непривычное к подобному, отзывалось быстро, нужно только немного практики. Закончив разогрев, эльф подхватил меч и окончательно пропал. «Да, действую я не так быстро и умело, как раньше, но и не совсем плохо», – вынес вердикт Саша и обернулся к Шаэду. Было очевидно, что тому не очень нравится работать с мечом, но это не значило, что у него плохо получалось, просто не было того воодушевления, которое испытывал Илиор.

– Размялся? – выходя из защитной стойки, спросил он.

– Да, – кивнул эльф, – и вполне готов снова почувствовать себя новичком и проиграть в первую же минуту.

– Я же говорил, что не очень хорошо во всем этом разбираюсь, так что такой настрой ни к чему.

– Увидим, – и Илиор перешёл в наступление.

У них была совершенно разная техника боя, и Саша, несмотря на свои слова, изо всех сил старался не посрамить честь земного мастера меча, у которого он учился, пусть Илиор и двигался не так уверенно. Вот только то ли эльфийская выучка помогла, или дело в привычном оружии, но Семён, явно удивляясь этому, оказался подготовлен лучше.

– Я же сказал, – широко улыбнулся, отдышавшись, Илиор. – Спасибо, это было здорово.

– Ты очень хорошо держался, – откликнулся Сенька, надеясь, что это не прозвучит несколько покровительственно, потому что подобного чувства не было, а вот восхищение – другое дело.

– Нужны регулярные тренировки, только тогда это будет правдой, а не полукомплиментом, – отмахнулся Илиор, – я прекрасно понимаю, что мне до тебя ещё далеко. Потренируемся ещё при случае?

– Конечно, если будет такая возможность, – не стал отказываться Сенька. Да, его по-прежнему это не привлекало, но искренняя улыбка и несколько растрёпанный вид супруга того стоили.

Илиор кивнул и любовно провёл рукой по мечу.

– Даже отдавать не хочется, но что поделаешь, обещали, – в памяти всплыли нужные слова, которые вполне могли подойти для очистки клинка, и эльф, приведя оружие в порядок, убрал его в ножны. – Возвращаемся? День уже давно перевалил за середину.

Семён кивнул, не видя причин для задержки.

– Можно дойти до центрального дерева, – неуверенно предложил он, – нужно же знать точно, когда придёт время покинуть город.

– Разумно. Сначала к стражам, потом туда, всё равно по дороге, – Илиор задумался на секунду, а потом легко коснулся щеки Шаэда коротким поцелуем. – Ещё раз спасибо. Идём.

Тот неловко дёрнулся от неожиданности и опять покраснел, не найдя слов, но всё же пошёл за успевшим отойти на пару шагов Сашей.

До места обитания стражей дошли молча: Семён пытался взять себя в руки, а Илиор ему не мешал, за что парень был ему искренне благодарен. Если бы дело было только в коротком касании, то он бы гораздо быстрее справился со смущением, но была ещё и магия, которая тёплым потоком окатила с ног до головы, заставив дыхание на миг сбиться, а из груди рвалась собственная сила, и её с огромным трудом удалось усмирить.

На месте Илиор снова аккуратно постучал и, дождавшись ответа, вошёл. На этот раз внимательных взглядов было больше, даже тот эльф, что в прошлый раз возился с луком, оценивающе посмотрел на взъерошенных визитёров.

– Спасибо ещё раз, – так же скромно выдал Саша, проходя к стойке и возвращая оружие и ножны на законное место.

– Ты лук почему не брал? – проигнорировав благодарность, уточнил эльф.

– Не хотелось мешаться на стрельбище, – резковато ответил Шаэд.

– Ну-ну. Не забрасывай тренировки, юный, – покачал головой лучник, – жизнь не заканчивается завтра, кто знает, когда пригодится. Вот, держи, – он протянул Шаэду оружие, над которым работал, и колчан со стрелами, – заклинания вплетёшь сам.

– Благодарю, – с трепетом приняв дар, ответил парень и неловко добавил: – Нам пора.

Старший эльф хмыкнул, махнув рукой, как бы говоря, что их здесь никто и не держит. Илиор молча окинул взглядом стойку, прощаясь – а куда деваться, это не его личное оружие, – и направился к выходу вслед за Шаэдом.

Центральное дерево выглядело гораздо лучше, видимо, ритуал зарядил его достаточно. Вокруг него цвели знакомые белые и синие цветы как последствия всплеска магии Илиора, а ещё там обнаружился наставник Шаэда.

– Я вижу, вы всё же сумели найти общий язык, – мягко улыбнулся он, посмотрев на то ли сражавшихся, то ли банально подравшихся и спустивших пар эльфов, – и, судя по всему, ваша магия уже полноценно сплелась. Вы готовы начать помогать Лесу?

– В противном случае нас бы здесь не было, – хмыкнул Семён, потому что здесь не было возможности молчать и позволить говорить Илиору, наставник слишком хорошо его знал. – Полагаю, вы готовы дать нам подробные указания?

Саша только кивнул, опять опустив взгляд, изображая тихого и скромного паренька. Старший эльф удовлетворился такой реакцией и, осторожно коснувшись ствола центрального дерева, начал говорить:

– Дорогу выбирать вам, здесь нужно положиться на магию, вас потянет к самому истощённому алтарю, туда, где ваша помощь нужна как можно быстрее. Мы в свою очередь выделим сопровождение, отряд стражей прямо сейчас готовится к выходу. Не хотелось бы торопить, но вы и сами всё понимаете, так что выход назначим на завтра, всё необходимое в дорогу соберут. Вот, собственно, и всё, что стоит сказать.

– То поселение, где я жил, – негромко сказал Илиор, – центральное дерево высохло почти наполовину…

Шаэд поморщился, но никак это не прокомментировал: Сенька понимал, что даже заносчивый маг смерти не будет спорить в такой ситуации.

– Тогда начнёте с него, – старший эльф не стал спорить, не в выборе пути, здесь они должны решать сами. – Ко мне есть ещё какие-то вопросы?

– Я могу взять с собой тот фолиант с описанием ритуалов и текстами канонов? – деловито уточнил Шаэд: ему не хотелось остаться без информации, а своей памяти он пока полностью доверять не привык.

– Всё, что тебе может пригодиться, любые книги.

– Будет достаточно одной, – неохотно признал Семён и требовательно посмотрел на супруга, вроде как уступая ему право спрашивать.

– Здесь нет ничего, что я мог бы забрать, – покачал головой тот.

– Возможно, тебе потребуются какие-то вещи? – уточнил Шаэд, выглядел он при этом так, словно переступал через себя. – У тебя с собой почти ничего нет.

– Не нужно, я ненадолго зайду домой, то есть в мой бывший дом, там есть всё необходимое, – бледно улыбнулся Илиор в ответ.

– Как скажешь, – резко выдохнул Шаэд. – Тогда, полагаю, у нас больше нет вопросов.

– Идите, дети, готовьтесь к долгому пути, – кивнул наставник, – и да поможет вам Лес.

«Он уже помог», – подумал Сенька, а вслух произнёс: – Спасибо за напутствие.

Старший эльф проводил их взглядом и снова повернулся к тихо шелестящему ярко-зелёной кроной дереву. Маги всё-таки не конфликтуют, как он опасался, зная характер Шаэда, а значит, всё хорошо, Лес будет спасён.

– Значит, уже завтра, как мы и предполагали, – тихо сказал Сеня, когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние. – Может, тебе и правда стоило попросить что-то для себя? – с лёгкой тревогой уточнил он.

– А что? – Илиор пожал плечами. – Книги тебе можно брать любые, может, что-то и для меня посоветуешь, оружие мне всё равно не дадут, а больше просить, собственно, и нечего.

– Может, стоило рискнуть и попросить меч? Один из тренировочных. Ладно, мы уже закончили этот разговор. Остаток дня нужно посвятить сборам, и ещё, – он отвёл глаза, – мне придётся попрощаться с несколькими эльфами, потому что в противном случае это вызовет ненужные вопросы.

– Не стоит. Я маг жизни, мне не положено усердствовать в упражнениях с оружием, по крайней мере пока, – с некоторым сожалением отозвался Илиор. – Вот вернёмся, тогда посоветуешь, к кому обратиться насчёт учёбы. И прощайся, конечно, о чём разговор? Или дело в том, что мне нужно быть неподалёку?

– Наставник подтвердил, что наша магия полностью переплелась, так что больше нет необходимости постоянно быть рядом, – он вздохнул и признался: – Просто я не очень хочу общаться с практически незнакомыми людьми, то есть эльфами, конечно.

– Я могу чем-то помочь?

– Едва ли, – покачал головой Сенька, – не волнуйся об этом. Подождёшь меня дома?

– Да, хорошо, думаю, не заблужусь, – Илиор кивнул на прощание и пошёл в нужную сторону.

Сенька глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как натягиваются связывающие их нити – ощущение довольно нейтральное, не приносящее дискомфорта, но не замечать его не выходило, так что он дал себе слово закончить с делами как можно быстрее и вернуться к ожидающему его супругу.

Саша по дороге тоже осознал, что увеличение расстояния между ними пусть и не неприятно, но как-то не очень хорошо, и сжал губы в тонкую линию, ничем больше не показывая своего отношения к сложившейся ситуации – встречным эльфам ни к чему знать, что одного из их спасителей что-то беспокоит.

Дома у Шаэда Илиор утолил голод и устроился на диване с первой попавшейся книгой. Ему даже удалось сосредоточиться на чтении, хотя и не так легко, как обычно, но он всё же не пропустил момента, когда вернулся Семён, пусть тот не производил шума, но натянутые нити магии ослабли, а потом и вовсе довольно запели, когда Сенька устроился под боком, тесно прижимаясь и едва слышно переводя дыхание.

– Прости, но мне показалось, что так будет лучше, – Семён постарался не краснеть, – всё же не стоило расходиться так рано.

Илиор облегчённо выдохнул, отложив книгу, и обнял его за плечи, окончательно успокаиваясь.

– Тебе не за что извиняться, я рад, что ты рядом. Как всё прошло, если не секрет? – вряд ли в общении со знакомыми Шаэд сильно менял своё поведение, так что Сене, возможно, пришлось нелегко.

– Просто прошло, – неохотно сказал Семён, – немногословно и несколько ехидно попрощался. Даже подарок получил, – он крутанул запястьем, показывая браслет, свитый из каких-то высохших побегов и тонких нитей металла, – оберег на удачу.

– Можно? – Илиор осторожно коснулся подарка. – Девушка дарила?

– Нет, – эльф покачал головой, – один из тех, с кем Шаэд вместе учился.

– Это растение связано с центральными деревьями, – парень провёл по браслету кончиками пальцев, не касаясь чужой кожи, – и действительно считается, что оно приносит удачу, этакий мини-алтарь, который всегда с собой. У Шаэда хорошие друзья, – Илиор убрал руку, заставив Сеньку тем самым испытать острый приступ сожаления.

– Скорее, коллеги, – покачал он головой. – Да, так будет вернее.

Воцарилась уютная тишина. Парни по-прежнему сидели рядом, молча радуясь ощущению правильности происходящего, а по стене дома за их спинами медленно ползли новые побеги с распускающимися белыми и синими цветами, образуя почти ковёр с каким-то узором.

– Нужно собираться в дорогу, – всё же заставил себя заговорить Семён, – чтобы не забыть чего впопыхах.

Илиор пробормотал что-то утвердительное и неохотно отпустил его: Шаэд прав, им предстоит долгий путь, не стоит откладывать необходимые хлопоты.

– Хорошо, что я свою сумку почти не трогал. Может, и правда какую книгу с собой взять, полистать на привале?

– Ты знаешь, где они стоят, выбирай.

Сборы не заняли слишком много времени, и вот уже у двери ожидали две небольшие сумки со всем необходимым.

– Поужинаем? – спросил Сеня, который не знал, куда себя деть.

– Да, идём. И стоит лечь пораньше, чтобы меньше нервничать и скорее наступило утро, – чуть вымученно улыбнулся Илиор в ответ.

– Так и сделаем.

Парни ещё немного поговорили за трапезой, прикидывая, как будут добираться до первого дерева, которому нужно помочь – Саша припомнил маршрут, преодолённый Илиором всего несколько дней назад, – и устроились на диване голова к голове, как и прошлой ночью.

– Надеюсь, проснёмся мы в всё-таки в доме, а не посреди клумбы, – хмыкнул Саша, – но ничего обещать не могу.

– Это не то, о чём стоит волноваться, – с улыбкой ответил Сенька, ведь его действительно совершенно не волновало обилие цветов, что появляется рядом с ними.

– Ну вот и замечательно. Доброй ночи.

– И тебе. Лёгких снов, – Семён с трудом удержался от того, чтобы коснуться, показать свою благодарность за то, что Саша остаётся рядом, пусть и понимал, что это пустое, ненужное.

Ночь прошла тихо, в цветах парни не утонули, а утренние солнечные лучи, пощекотав нос Илиору, заставили его чихнуть и открыть глаза.

– Будь здоров, – сквозь сон пожелал Семён, толком не понимая, кому говорит, а потом улыбнулся, когда в голове всё уложилось, и добавил: – Доброе утро.

– Доброе, – блаженно улыбнулся Илиор в ответ, – и спасибо. А мне такой хороший сон снился… И ты.

– Хороший сон и я? Два разных сна? – Сенька был несколько смущён, поэтому и решился на лёгкое ехидство.

– Нет, один, – рассмеялся Саша, запрокинув голову и посмотрев на супруга, – и теперь я готов к великим свершениям, чтобы он мог сбыться.

– А для этого обязательно нужны великие свершения?

– Ну, конечно! Победить дракона, например, потому что прекрасный принц уже рядом, и нужно, чтобы больше никто на него не покусился.

– Глупости говоришь, – отмахнулся Сенька, смягчив свои слова улыбкой.

– Может, и глупости, зато правда, – Саша сел и потёр нос. – Что ж, не будем терять время, сумки собраны, приводимся в надлежащий вид, завтракаем и выдвигаемся.

– Да так и сделаем, – откликнулся Сенька, с трудом отводя от него взгляд, тут же прямо сквозь стену пролетела небольшая пичуга и устроилась на плече парня. – Скоро будем, – выслушав нечто, слышное только ему, ответил Семён и отправил вестника обратно. – У нас есть всего полчаса на сборы, стоило вчера более точно обговорить время.

– А чего нам собираться, всё уже готово, – пожал плечами Илиор, – так что план тот же.

– Завтрак, – напомнил Семён, поднимаясь и подхватывая приготовленную вчера дорожную одежду.

– Умыться, – поправил его Саша.

Парни синхронно негромко рассмеялись и пошли претворять задуманное в жизнь, чтобы через полчаса с соответствующими ситуации лицами предстать перед наставником Шаэда и отрядом стражей.

К счастью, обошлось без торжественных речей и тому подобного, так что вскоре все эльфы уже в весьма бодром ритме продвигались по едва заметной тропинке, точнее, по ней шли парни, а их сопровождающие таились среди ветвей, и начинало казаться, что их и вовсе нет. Передвигались молча: во-первых, слушали лес, нет ли какой опасности, а во-вторых, ни Саша, ни Сенька не хотели демонстрировать посторонним, насколько на самом деле теплы их отношения. Илиор шёл с безмятежным выражением лица, каким-то седьмым чувством, самой своей магией ощущая постепенно проявляющуюся «радость» дерева, к которому они направлялись, а Шаэд чуть хмурился: Сенька не любил все эти походы и прогулки по паркам, пусть сейчас в теле эльфа это и воспринималось совершенно иначе, но всё равно как-то странно, тем более что идти приходилось в тишине.

В итоге примерно через час периодически поглядывавший на своего спутника Илиор нарушил молчание:

– Шаэд, раз уж мы вынуждены постоянно находиться рядом, может быть, немного расскажем друг о друге? Если ты не против, конечно, – по-прежнему придерживаясь своего образа скромного эльфа из небольшого поселения, добавил он.

– С чего бы тебя это заинтересовало? – если честно, Сенька и не знал, что рассказать, кроме того, что они уже обсуждали наедине.

– Ну, – Илиор показательно смутился, – нам всё-таки нужно если не подружиться, то хотя бы о чём-нибудь разговаривать… – эльф украдкой бросил подбадривающий взгляд на собеседника.

– И ты выбрал темой для разговора наши скромные персоны? Впрочем, почему бы и нет. Что бы ты хотел узнать?

На этот раз Саша молчал чуть дольше, но всё же уточнил что-то про умение Шаэда обращаться с луком, попутно осторожно посетовав на то, что он не имел возможности так же заниматься с наставником. Семён, мысленно вздохнув и пообещав сам себе реабилитироваться при случае, довольно прохладно, но обстоятельно ответил на все вопросы и сам уточнил что-то, стараясь не выходить из образа по-прежнему высокомерного, но уже начавшего смиряться с ситуацией эльфа.

За беседой, хоть и несколько неловкой, время потекло быстрее.

– Привал, – раздался откуда-то со стороны тихий голос одного из стражей.

Парни даже не утомились, но зачем спорить со своими провожатыми? Эльфы устроились на полянке, причём к ним присоединились не все стражи, двое по-прежнему скрывались между ветвей. Спорить и уговаривать их присоединиться никто не стал, только Сеньке стало интересно, как же Илиора отпустили одного. Хотя тот же говорил, что в его родном поселении мало взрослых эльфов, и стражей нет вовсе… Может, амулет какой дали в дорогу? Можно было уточнить, но не сейчас, когда рядом стражи, не получалось игнорировать их присутствие и продолжать разговор, словно их нет. Ничего, у них ещё будет время, насколько Шаэд помнил, до родного поселения Илиора нужно идти больше двух дней.

Много времени на отдых не потребовалось, и вот стражи вновь рассредоточились по окрестным деревьям, а маги жизни и смерти снова негромко беседовали.

– Хотел спросить, как ты добрался до моего города, – стараясь говорить небрежно, выдал Шаэд. – Тебе хотя бы сопровождение выделяли?

– До соседнего селения дошёл один, там всего полдня пути, и с охранным амулетом, а уже до твоего города – в компании троих стражей, – кивнул Илиор. – Просто из дома некому было сопровождать, наставник один на всех.

– Неужели не могли лучше о вас позаботиться? – вот теперь Семён был возмущён: от Шаэда он знал историю того селения, в котором жил Илиор, и не понимал, как к выжившим могли настолько небрежно относиться.

– Видимо, не могли, – ровно отозвался тот. – Про нас буквально забыли, и если бы не проявившаяся у меня магия жизни, так бы и не вспоминали.

– Вот же эльфы, высшие существа… – едва слышно буркнул Семён. – Неверный подход, как по мне, – уже громче добавил он, – так можно и ещё одних отступников вырастить.

– Скорее, мстителей, – поправил его Илиор, – но, насколько я знаю, все мои собратья никому не желают подобной участи.

– И это можно назвать большим везением, – покачал головой Сенька, сочувствуя незнакомым эльфам.

– Надеюсь, так будет и впредь, – парень помолчал и осторожно уточнил: – Шаэд, если тебе не сложно, расскажи что-нибудь о своей магии? О таких, как я, я уже прочитал.

– Принципы работы с силой почти одинаковы, а в остальном суть магии смерти в очищении, в том, чтобы позволить появиться чему-то новому на месте отжившего своё. Это почти как вечная осень с её опадающими листьями и лёгким морозцем.

Илиор едва заметно улыбнулся, не выходя из своего образа не слишком довольного ситуацией эльфа, и снова спросил о чём-то, относящемся к ритуалам: хотелось хоть немного сократить разрыв в их с Шаэдом знаниях. Сенька, показательно вздохнув, начал объяснять всё необходимое, и они так и проговорили до следующего привала.

Стражи из тех, кто вышел к парням, выглядели встревоженными и тихо переговаривались между собой, смысла уловить не получалось, лишь общий тон и чьё-то имя, показавшееся Семёну знакомым.

– Нужно немного задержаться здесь, – без объяснений причин сказал один из эльфов.

Илиор молча кивнул и посмотрел на Шаэда. Тот только головой покачал: что бы ни заставило стражей сбить намеченное время в пути, оно было важно. Если честно, парень был несколько встревожен.

Эта нервозность, похоже, коснулась всех, потому что на привале стражи почти всё время молчали, обменивались друг с другом знаками и внимательно прислушивались к шорохам леса. Вскоре в тени одного из деревьев-исполинов появился их собрат и покачал головой в ответ на вопросительные взгляды.

– Остаёмся здесь на ночь, – повернувшись к парням, выдал эльф, которого они видели тогда в арсенале, и Семен даже смог припомнить его имя – Хэрроу.

– Что-то случилось? – Шаэд никогда бы не промолчал, вот и пришлось Семёну соответствовать.

– Небольшие неприятности, волноваться не о чем, – с руки эльфа сорвался вестник, теряясь среди деревьев, – нам нужно вернуться немного назад, и, чтобы не таскать вас туда-сюда, лучше устроить привал.

Навостривший уши Илиор едва заметно нахмурился: похоже, слова наставника Шаэда о том, что в округе неспокойно, начинают оправдываться. Саша в очередной раз пожалел, что ему по статусу не положено иметь оружие – на всякий случай – и покосился на подаренный лук за спиной Шаэда. Что ж, остаётся надеяться, что всё обойдётся…

Готовиться к ночлегу, когда ты маг, да ещё и эльф, не так уж и трудно – трава сама выстилает тебе постель, а растения кормят, так что вскоре стоянка была готова. Горел небольшой магический костерок на принесённых от ручья камнях, не то чтобы в этом была необходимость, но с огнём было как-то спокойней, а ещё оставшийся рядом с парнями Хэрроу сплёл ажурную, но очень прочную защитную сеть. Остальная часть стражей опять скрылась за деревьями, над поляной стояла неловкая тишина, и никто не спешил её нарушать. Илиор и Шаэд устроились рядом, и оба, прежде чем закрыть глаза, не сговариваясь обратились к Лесу с просьбой помочь и подсказать, если то, что встревожило стражей, окажется слишком близко.

Ночью Семён проснулся от тихого, едва слышного разговора и постарался ничем не выдать своего пробуждения.

– Мы прошли весь путь до прошлого привала и обратно, в одном месте нашли следы схватки, но ничего, что указало бы путь, лишь примятая трава и сломанные ветви.

– Ещё одного стража вы потеряли на обратном пути?

– Да, шли цепью, всегда мелькали друг у друга на краю зрения, какой-то миг, и его нет. Мы не стали возвращаться, не хотели рисковать.

– Вы всё сделали правильно, усильте щиты и отдыхайте. Завтра придётся выложиться по полной, если это дело рук отступников, то мы не будем в безопасности, пока не пересечём границ любого поселения. Они не будут в безопасности.

– Магия Леса мудра, она скрыла нас в наших жилищах, но здесь, в дороге, сила на их стороне.

– Нас готовили к такому, мы справимся, а теперь спите.

Сенька перевёл дыхание, которое, оказывается, задержал: похоже, они попали в знатную передрягу, и чуть повернул голову в сторону Илиора, наткнувшись на внимательный взгляд.

– Ты слышал? – одними губами уточнил тот.

Парень только согласно прикрыл глаза, не рискуя привлечь к себе внимание: ни к чему стражам знать, что они в курсе происходящего, Илиор опять же чуть слышно облегчённо вздохнул и снова затих. До восхода солнца ещё несколько часов, нужно отдохнуть, пока есть такая возможность.

Странно, но их не разбудили с рассветом, хотя такой поступок казался бы понятным и правильным. Кажется, лишнее время стражи потратили на то, чтобы изучить местность рядом с поляной, проверить наличие ловушек и прочее, во всяком случае, они отчитались перед Хэрроу коротким: «Чисто». Тот кивнул поднявшимся Шаэду и Илиору и сухо сообщил, что отряд продолжит путь, как только они будут готовы.

Парни не заставили себя ждать: быстрый завтрак, и вперёд с максимально возможной скоростью. Стражи вновь скрылись с глаз, но на этот раз Хэрроу шёл вместе с магами – что бы ни случилось, необходимость их защитить перевешивала всё остальное.

– Может, стоит перестать делать вид, что происходящее нас не касается? – тихо спросил Сенька.

– О чём ты? – покосился на него эльф.

– О том, что происходит со стражами.

Хэрроу поймал его взгляд и усмехнулся:

– Мы контролируем ситуацию, и если бы вы могли помочь, тогда бы этот разговор имел смысл.

Илиор с трудом сдержал рвущийся с языка язвительный ответ, что они тоже воины, несмотря на свою задачу, пусть его умение владеть мечом сейчас далеко от идеального, да и не знают эльфы об этом, но как минимум Шаэд не даст себя в обиду, и сцепил зубы, прислушиваясь к ощущениям: нити магии между ним и супругом, тяга к селению впереди и какое-то смутное беспокойство от Леса на периферии.

– Главное, не отставайте, – неохотно добавил Хэрроу, – и не отвлекайтесь.

Илиор молча кивнул, а Шаэд только поморщился, больше никак не показывая своего отношения к происходящему, разве только чуть поправил лук и колчан, чтобы удобно было скинуть оружие с плеча и мгновенно выхватить стрелу при необходимости.

Дневной привал прошёл в ещё более нервозной обстановке: Хэрроу хмурился, выслушивая донесения стражей, Шаэд обеспокоенно прислушивался к Лесу, а Саша пытался мысленно структурировать всё, что знал Илиор об отступниках, которые, видимо, и являются причиной всего происходящего сейчас.

Эльф был слишком маленьким, чтобы полностью осознавать происходящее, но очень хорошо помнил страх, что исходил от собратьев и Леса, помнил о том, что его просили опасаться незнакомцев. Где это видано, такие предупреждения в благодатном эльфийском краю? Город, где жил Илиор, был в самом центре, сюда стекались все новости и просьбы, здесь же был самый сильный алтарь и служители Леса, по сути, именно жители этого города так или иначе правили всеми остальными, пусть и не осознавали этого толком. А потом была череда неверных решений, заставивших несколько кланов сорваться с привычных мест и пойти искать свою правду. Пусть в Лесу не бывало стихийных бедствий, но вместо них может послужить и зима, пришедшая в города, границы которых, повинуясь магии, она никогда не переступала. Отступники, тогда ещё просто недовольные требовали принятия иных решений и возвращения своего дома, но не получили этого… Результат был страшен, и никто по сию пору не понимал, чем же была вызвана подобная небывалая жестокость, естественно, об этом не знал и маленький эльфёнок, в одночасье оставшийся без надёжной защиты семьи. Алтарь погиб, вместе с ним и город, а всех сирот поселили в небольшой деревушке в некотором отдалении от места их рождения.

– Илиор? Что-то случилось? – Сенька не скрывал тревоги во взгляде и с трудом сдерживался от того, чтобы притянуть вдруг резко погрустневшего супруга к себе.

– Нет, всё нормально, просто вспомнил кое-что… – тихо отозвался тот и, видимо, что-то для себя решив, придвинулся чуть ближе к Шаэду – стражи должны знать, откуда Илиор родом, так что никто не удивится желанию эльфа быть рядом с кем-то знакомым. – Похоже, мне на роду написано влипать в неприятности.

– Не думаю, что только тебе. К тому же мы вроде как связаны, держи себя в руках.

Несмотря на равнодушные слова, у Шаэда на лице было написано сочувствие, и Саша, криво улыбнувшись, кивнул, соглашаясь с необходимостью задвинуть чужие эмоции вглубь сознания: да, ему тоже было жаль родных и соседей Илиора, но сейчас не время углубляться в то, что было, их цель важнее.

– Эй, парни, пора выдвигаться, – окликнул их Хэрроу, – позже договорите.

Шаэд вскинул голову, убеждаясь, что стражи снова исчезают в зарослях, а эльф не смотрит на них, и, мысленно обмирая от собственной наглости, на секунду крепко сжал чужую ладонь, получив улыбку и пожатие в ответ.

В пути на первый взгляд всё было тихо, только когда эльфы устраивались на ночлег, щит казался ещё более сложным и непробиваемым, словно бы оставшиеся стражи опасались, что не переживут эту ночь. Лес был наполнен шорохами, и они не казались привычным мягким рассказом листвы, там таилось что-то опасное, и оно всё ближе и ближе.

Илиор проснулся через несколько часов от острого чувства тревоги. Вокруг было странно тихо, как будто Лес затаился, чтобы не выдать себя или кого-то ещё. Стражи тревожно вглядывались в темноту, закрывая своими спинами парней, выхватив оружие и ожидая нападения. Раздался треск, с которым прогибалось плетение щита, Шаэд вскочил на ноги, подхватывая лук, и слитным движением натянул тетиву, Саша мысленно выругался и встал рядом с ним. Да, Илиор – маг жизни, и отнятие её претит его природе, но землянин Александр таких предубеждений лишён, так что он сделает всё возможное, чтобы помочь.

– Держи, – Хэрроу на миг отвлёкся от проседающего щита, чтобы перекинуть Илиору свой второй меч – более лёгкий, чем он держал в руках и вполне подходящий для новичка, которым он считал парня, – может, пригодится.

– Спасибо, – с облегчением выдохнул тот, почти привычно занимая обороняющуюся позицию, и вовремя: щит с громким треском лопнул. Тут же в тени, скрывающиеся среди деревьев, полетели стрелы и магия, но и от них пришёл ответ, и следом из-за стволов показались и сами нападающие.

Илиор, понимая, что мечник из него не очень хороший, отбиваясь от всё-таки подобравшегося ближе незнакомого эльфа, призвал свою магию, и под ноги врагам попадались корни, ветки деревьев норовили попасть по лицу, а что-то вьющееся – зацепить руку и не дать полноценно замахнуться мечом, на большее не хватало скорости. Сенька же никогда не думал, что сможет так холодно и расчётливо пускать стрелу за стрелой, зная, что каждая из них попадает в цель – магия смерти, что тут скажешь, лишь отжившие своё ветви. Нападавших было больше, чем стражей, Илиор чувствовал, как вокруг разливается чужая боль, но ничего не мог сделать: для того, чтобы залечить чью-то рану, нужно время и контакт с телом, а в бою нет такой возможности. Одно радовало: Шаэд в порядке, и он сам каким-то немыслимым образом ещё не потерял меч и в состоянии его держать, не давая себя покалечить.

Поляну затянуло густым кровянисто-алым туманом. На самом деле он уже давно клубился под ногами, но только сейчас набрал достаточную силу, преодолев преграду из медовой магии жизни и льда, несущего с собой смерть.

– Бегите! – крикнул Хэрроу, из последних сил отбивая атаку и ставя слабый щит, вот только это не помогло: парни уже вдохнули дурмана. Сознание мутилось и ноги не слушались, они едва успели сделать несколько шагов, прежде чем свалились на землю, каким-то чудом успев уцепиться друг за друга, словно пытаясь найти защиту в прикосновении.

Илиор плыл в каком-то облаке из ваты, не пропускавшей звуки, сознание возвращалось медленно и неохотно, нити магии едва слышно звенели, давая понять, что Шаэд где-то рядом, но не настолько близко, насколько это необходимо. В бок впивались острые ветви, тянуло холодом и отчаянием, руки были стянуты за спиной чем-то явно магическим и мёртвым.

– Илиор, – раздался тихий шёпот, такое ощущение, что Шаэд уже не в первый раз повторял его имя. – Эй, я чувствую, что ты где-то рядом, отзовись, – Сенька не мог ничего разглядеть, глаза всё ещё застилала пелена, такая, что не сморгнёшь, не разглядишь, что за ней скрывается.

Илиор наконец вынырнул из туманного марева и сосредоточился.

– Я тут, – магия жизни помогла своему носителю, и удалось хоть немного прийти в себя и сфокусировать взгляд. – Ты в порядке? – вокруг по-прежнему темно, но эльфам, как кошкам, не нужно много света, чтобы видеть ночью.

– Ещё не понял, – Сеньку тревожило здесь всё, каждая веточка, каждый шелест и особенно то, что он до сих пор не может понять, как далеко от него Саша, – а ты сам?

– Мы оба живы и вроде не ранены, это главное, – эльфы лежали на полу у противоположных стен в каком-то строении. Присмотревшись и прислушавшись к ощущениям, Илиор понял, что это мёртвый дом, а значит, их, скорее всего, притащили в его родной город, оставшийся без подпитки алтаря. За стенами не слышно ни голосов, ни шагов, значит, их тихий разговор не встревожил охрану, если она там есть. Саша с трудом сел, пошевелил пальцами рук и уточнил: – У тебя зрение не прояснилось? Сейчас попробую до тебя доползти, – ноги по-прежнему были ватными, да и общее состояние организма – далёким от нормального.

– Я не уверен, что вообще проснулся до конца, кажется, эта дрянь крайне плохо взаимодействует с магией смерти.

– Сволочи ушастые, не сиделось им ровно, весь отряд, наверное, угробили, гады… – себе под нос бормотал Саша, потихоньку пробираясь ближе к Шаэду. – Мирные дети Леса, мать их. Знал бы, куда влипну, сидел бы, выращивал цветочки и думать забыл обо всяких косплеях… Чёрт, чем же они нас обкурили, магия какими-то волнами приходит, то есть, то нету почти… Фух, наконец-то, – Илиор устало привалился к стене рядом с Шаэдом и посмотрел на него. – Подожди ещё немного, – парень чуть повернулся и кончиками пальцев коснулся чужого лба, помогая скорее прийти в себя.

– Так уже гораздо лучше, – переведя дыхание, благодарно улыбнулся Сенька. – Странно, они ведь явно готовились, путы из магии смерти на тебе и жизни – на мне, но неужели они не подумали, что мы можем помочь друг другу?.. Ты не мог бы подвинуться чуть ближе? Хочу попробовать освободить тебе руки.

– Кто их знает, о чём эти явно сбрендившие думали. Может, лучше попробуешь сначала сесть? – хмыкнул Илиор. – Или будешь, как в низкопробном боевике, зубами узлы распутывать?

– Зачем зубами? Магия прекрасно справится с узлами, нужно только коснуться верёвок, – Сенька всё же сел, пережидая головокружение.

– Вот и отлично, – Илиор, собравшись с силами, кое-как извернулся, дотягиваясь до пут на руках Шаэда, и снова сосредоточился: меньше минуты, и Семён был свободен, а Саша выдохся, и только успевший его поймать эльф не позволил супругу снова рухнуть на пол.

– Подожди минуту и тоже будешь свободен, – магия смерти, пусть и несколько незнакомая, всё же поддалась, и путы осыпались на переплетение ветвей.

Илиор сидел, тихо радуясь тому, что его придерживают, обнимая, прислушивался к магии и едва заметно улыбался: несмотря на ситуацию, ему было почти хорошо.

– Спасибо, – он погладил Шаэда по руке и добавил: – Как ты, оклемался?

– Да, ты очень помог, – Сенька смутился, – твоя магия – как глоток родниковой воды.

– Поэтично, – Илиор улыбнулся шире. – Ну-ка, – и эльф призвал свою магию, заставив появиться знакомый зелёный шарик на ладони, – давай тоже, мне не помешает ещё немного твоей помощи.

Семён не заставил просить дважды, его магия появилась на кончиках пальцев, тут же стремясь к силе Илиора и переплетаясь с ней, чтобы в следующий момент окатить волной освежающей прохлады, что так хорошо прогоняет усталость и заставляет вздрагивать от искорки тепла, греющей сердце. Саша, окончательно придя в себя, поднял голову и, почти не раздумывая, легко коснулся чужих губ, благодаря.

– А теперь нужно подумать, как отсюда выбираться, – сам смутившись своего порыва, выдал он, сев ровнее.

– Мы просто выйдем, – пожал плечами Семён, с трудом заставляя себя отвести взгляд от его губ, хотя бы потому что поцелуи сейчас были бы несколько неуместны, пусть и весьма заманчивы, – только через крышу. Думаю, здесь достаточно крепких веток, по которым можно бежать над землёй. Всего-то и нужно немного удачи и ловкости.

– Думаешь, нас так просто отпустят? Хотя за стеной по-прежнему тихо, но это не значит, что тут никого нет, никакой охраны. И зачем-то же нас оставили в живых, значит, или от нас что-то потребуют, или за нас попросят выкуп, – задумчиво отозвался Илиор, разглядывая потолок и прикидывая, как им выбраться.

– Ты собираешься оставаться здесь, чтобы узнать мотивы гостеприимных хозяев? – резко уточнил Семен, сам не ожидая от себя такого тона. – Я не чувствую магии вокруг и живых существ тоже, точнее, они есть, но не так уж и близко.

Илиор бросил на него нечитаемый взгляд и встал, благо сил уже хватало.

– Нет, не собираюсь, – сделал пару шагов до небрежно брошенных в стороне их вещей – видимо, посчитали неопасными, в отличие от оружия, забрал свою сумку и перекинул Шаэду его.

– Ты знаешь в каком направлении нам нужно идти? – уточнил Сенька.

– Конечно. Магия не даст сбиться с пути.

– Хочешь ещё что-то сказать? – крыша разошлась, и часть ветвей образовала весьма удобную, хоть и шаткую лестницу.

– Нет, не хочу, наговорился уже, – Илиор прислушался и осторожно вылез наружу, прячась в тени. Семен выбрался следом и, стараясь не думать о расстоянии до земли, пошёл по одной из ветвей.

Саша в очередной раз порадовался тому, что у эльфов от природы прекрасная физическая форма, для поддержания которой нужны минимальные усилия – держать равновесие было совсем просто. Может, им и правда повезёт, и они успеют уйти на достаточное расстояние раньше, чем обнаружат их побег? Парень в очередной раз прислушался: нет, пока рядом только едва слышные шаги Шаэда. Наверное, те, кто на них напал, посчитали, что действия дурмана хватит на большее время, вот и не стали оставлять у дома охрану. Посторонние мысли помогали отрешиться от отсутствия ответа Леса – этот мёртвый город давил бетонной плитой, и, похоже, не только на него, Семён вон тоже не хуже прежнего Шаэда огрызается…

– Тише, замри, – Семёну его магия здесь, наоборот, помогала, другое дело, что такое её количество давило и опаляло холодом, он прижал Илиора к стволу дерева, закрывая его собой и мёртвыми ветвями, – нужно переждать.

Тишину внизу разбил звук шагов и резкий разговор:

– У нас почти не осталось времени, меры оправданы…

– Я всё ещё думаю, что мы могли выбрать другой путь.

– Могли, но не сейчас, а гораздо раньше…

Шаги и разговор удалились в сторону хижины, где чуть раньше были парни.

– Теперь вперёд.

– Спохватились… – Илиор ещё раз огляделся и сорвался с места, как белка, перескакивая с ветки на ветку, спеша уйти как можно дальше от опасности. Там, вдали поднималась волна из страха, недовольства и гнева, такая явная, что толкала в спину, заставляла бежать быстрее.

А ещё послышались голоса, отдающие приказы рассредоточиться и найти сумевших сбежать пленников. Парням оставалось только уповать на свою скорость и то, что Лес поможет им скрыться от преследователей, но для того, чтобы попросить у него помощи, нужно было покинуть мёртвый город. Замкнутый круг.

Граница города всё ближе, где-то там шумит живой Лес, Илиор его уже чувствовал, но и их преследователи не лыком шиты, они же должны понимать, куда, скорее всего, отправятся маги. Чужие шорохи и голоса совсем рядом, но они по-прежнему над землёй, и это даёт им пусть небольшое, но преимущество.

Парням всё-таки повезло, они успели выбраться. Илиор, найдя дерево пошире в паре десятков метров от границы, остановился, поймал Шаэда за руку и лихорадочно зашептал обращение к Лесу, прося защитить их. Ветви согласно зашумели, и за спинами эльфов образовалось что-то вроде дупла, выстланного листьями, куда Саша и утянул своего супруга. Места хватало только на то, чтобы сесть рядом, подобрав ноги – проход сразу же закрылся ветвями, скрывая убежище, – но уставшим парням и этого было достаточно.

– До утра ещё несколько часов, нужно передохнуть, – Илиор устало прикрыл глаза, – здесь нас не найдут.

– Я чувствую, – откликнулся Сенька.

Саша, никак не реагируя на его слова, привалился к стволу за спиной. Магия, конечно, помогла прийти в себя, но давление мёртвого города, забег по веткам и трата сил на просьбу о помощи без подпитки алтаря прилично вымотали. Сенька покачал головой и, мысленно отругав себя за нерешительность, обнял супруга, прижимая ближе, грея и надеясь, что его магия поможет собраться с силами. Илиор чуть слышно облегчённо вздохнул и немного расслабился.

Уже через пару минут парень спал, чувствуя себя в безопасности. Сенька же не мог успокоиться, всё казалось, что рядом слышны шаги и крики, кто-то бродит и ищет их, пусть он и знал, что дерево скроет от всех бед, но не мог перестать волноваться, не сразу, во всяком случае. И всё же он тоже задремал.

Просыпаться не хотелось: несмотря на неудобную позу, Илиору было тепло и уютно, его обнимали, над ухом слышалось тихое дыхание, и магия подсказывала, что всё хорошо, эльфы по-прежнему одни в своём убежище. Парень улыбнулся и всё же открыл глаза, едва заметно вздрогнув от неожиданности: ведь их окружала не почти темнота, а мелкий, проходящий через густую листву свет: дерево открыло путь.

– Ты проснулся? Нужно идти, верно?

– Доброе утро, – Илиор поднял руку и приложил ладонь к стволу, на секунду сосредоточившись. – Да, пока всё тихо, нужно идти, до поселения примерно полдня без остановок. Спасибо, – эльф погладил шершавую кору и осторожно выбрался на услужливо подвинувшуюся ветку.

Сенька только головой покачал: конечно, им нужно было спешить, но он бы не отказался узнать, как Саша себя чувствует после забега по ветвям и сна в неудобной позе, вот только говорить на ходу не стоило. А с другой стороны, раньше выйдут – раньше будут в безопасности.

Илиор какое-то время морщился, чувствуя, как покалывает затёкшие за ночь мышцы, но это не мешало ходьбе, пусть и не слишком быстрой поначалу. Алтарь впереди не позволил бы сбиться с пути, и эльфы, не нарушая тишину и прислушиваясь, нет ли врага поблизости, устремились к своей цели: о том, чтобы остановиться, не было и речи, пусть идти и было тяжело.

Им в очередной раз повезло, и до селения парни добрались без приключений, пусть и за чуть большее время, чем рассчитывали. Уже на подходе к границе Шаэд вздрогнул и, не думая о том, что делает, схватил Илиора за руку, черпая в этом уверенность: почти физически ощутимо потянуло опасностью, но враг, понимая, что уже не успеет их догнать, отступил. Саша оглянулся, почувствовав такой же холодок по спине, и пошёл ещё быстрее.

– Илиор? – первый же встреченный эльф оказался наставником, видимо, как раз ожидающим вестей. – Почему вы одни?

– Мы всё расскажем, – Саше было уже откровенно наплевать на то, что его поведение и поступки далеки от привычных знакомым, – но чуть позже, сейчас нам нужно к алтарю и немного отдохнуть.

Старший эльф молча кивнул, развернулся и пошёл к центральному дереву, парни – за ним.

Алтарь едва теплился, силы в нем было настолько мало, что становилось понятно, почему Илиора так сюда тянуло. Он только тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на Шаэда.

– Готов?

– Конечно. Ты помнишь канон?

– Да, помню.

Парни встали около алтаря, возложив на него руки, призвали магию, и Илиор негромко произнёс нужные слова. На камне расцвёл знакомый двухцветный узор, дерево над эльфами благодарно зашелестело, на землю посыпались отмершие ветви, по волосам пронёсся свежий ветер, и стало гораздо легче дышать: Лес отплатил за помощь приливом сил.

Наставник, стоявший неподалёку, мягко улыбнулся:

– Я всегда знал, что ты достоин большего, чем тихая жизнь в этом небольшом селении. Спасибо…

– Это меньшее, чем я могу отплатить за всё, что вы сделали, – Илиор посмотрел на свежую яркую зелень над головой.

– Не так уж много я и сделал.

Саша хмыкнул, не желая спорить, потому что Илиор и правда глубоко уважал этого эльфа, и посмотрел на Шаэда:

– Рассказываем новости?

– Стоило бы отправить вестника в соседний город, нам нужен кто-то ещё, а не только твой наставник, прости.

– Отправим, – кивнул Саша, – но возможный совет старшего будет не лишним.

Шаэд пожал плечами, а седой эльф криво улыбнулся:

– Странно это говорить, но, похоже, обретение магии и этот брак пошли тебе на пользу.

– Вы не представляете, насколько, – вздохнул Илиор. – Идёмте.

Его прежний дом был совсем рядом с центральным деревом, так что уже минут через десять эльфы сидели за столом и, парни, утолив голод, подробно рассказали обо всём, что произошло за последние несколько дней. Наставник, выслушав их, крепко задумался.

– Мёртвый город можно закрыть вместе со всеми, кто в нём находится, пусть доживают свой век в изоляции, но Шаэд прав, нужна помощь ещё нескольких опытных магов, – наконец сказал он. – Отдыхайте, я сам отправлю вестников.

Спорить со старшим эльфом никто не стал, к тому же парни на самом деле вымотались: не таким уж и радостным оказался новый волшебный мир. Уже давно затихли чужие лёгкие шаги, а в доме всё ещё стояла тишина, супруги сидели напротив друг друга, словно боясь заговорить.

– Хватит, – едва слышно, словно больше самому себе выдохнул Сенька и, решительно поднявшись, подошёл к Илиору, неловко его обнимая – пришлось наклониться, и выглядел он, наверное, весьма забавно, но ощущалось это очень правильно. – Прости, я вёл себя слишком резко, – выдал он, утыкаясь в чужую макушку.

Илиор вздохнул и обнял в ответ, слушая учащённое биение чужого сердца.

– Всё в порядке, это всё тот город и страх… Я тоже на нервах языком чешу больше обычного вместо того, чтобы действовать. Ты молодец, быстро сориентировался, потому мы и смогли выбраться, – парень улыбнулся и добавил: – Пойдём приляжем, что ли, так удобнее будет, а то ночь была на диво дурная…

– Это ещё слабо сказано, – покачал головой Сенька, наконец примиряясь с ситуацией: случилось и случилось, главное, что закончилось хорошо.

Эльфы вернулись в комнату, Илиор, собрав силы, чуть расширил ложе, не став делать второе – а смысл? – и рухнул на него.

– Устраивайся.

– Да, так явно лучше, чем свернувшись в клубок, – довольно выдал Семён, падая рядом. Он не стал отстраняться или следить, чтобы между ними осталось место, магия и собственные эмоции подсказывали, что это лишнее, а вот чужое тепло – очень даже к месту.

– И не говори, – Илиор почти без раздумий притянул супруга поближе, обнимая, и затих. По крыше из ветвей и листьев застучал дождь, убаюкивая и уверяя остаться как можно дольше рядом, в объятьях друг друга.

Утро тоже было чуть пасмурным, но в доме было уютно и одуряюще пахли цветы, увившие всю стену рядом – Илиор, чувствуя себя в безопасности и осознавая, что Шаэд рядом, снова не удержал магию, выплеснувшуюся в доказательство его отношения к жизни и супругу. Эльф открыл глаза, поморгал, осознавая, где они есть, и улыбнулся:

– Доброе утро. Давно не спишь?

– Пару минут. К двери кто-то подходил, стучать не стал, но я отчего-то проснулся.

– Может, наставник с новостями, может, кто-то из друзей Илиора, понятно же, что я вернулся, – Саша пожал плечами, – тут от них не отвертишься, но и изображать прежнего скромника я уже не буду, как и ходить куда-то без тебя. Ты не против? – немного встревоженно уточнил он.

– А должен быть? Все в порядке, на крайний случай вставлю парочку едких реплик, и от меня отстанут.

– И будут показательно мне сочувствовать, – усмехнулся Илиор, – мало того, что супруг, так ещё и язва. Что б они понимали, – парень что-то высмотрел в глазах Шаэда и поцеловал его – не простое касание, а чуть глубже, но не увлекаясь: на первый раз достаточно.

– Тебя волнует их мнение? – на щеках Сеньки горел румянец, но взгляд он не отводил.

– Не-а, только твоё.

Илиор, полюбовавшись смущённым супругом, решил закрепить эффект и снова его поцеловал, и на этот раз не смог отстраниться сразу: Сенька ответил на поцелуй, опустив ладонь на чужой затылок, позволяя себе распробовать мягкость губ. Магия обоих пела, одобряя их действия, ощущения были замечательными, так что на ближайшие несколько минут парни отключились от окружающего мира, а потом резко отпрянули, услышав стук в дверь, словно их застали за чем-то предосудительным.

– Кого там принесло… – Илиор с явным сожалением разжал руки. – Наставник, что ли?

– Мне посмотреть? – уточнил Сенька, который чувствовал обжигающее смущение, хоть и понимал, что это глупо, и был бы рад отвлечься от него.

– Не нужно, приходи пока в себя, – Илиор ещё раз коротко коснулся его губ и встал.

– Пойду придумаю что-нибудь с завтраком, – нашёл предлог скрыться от возможного внимания Сенька: мало ли, вдруг гость захочет войти, а тут он такой нелепо смущённый.

– Хорошо.

За дверью действительно оказался наставник. Шаэд, уйдя в соседнее помещение, не вслушивался в негромкий разговор: привычные действия позволяли отвлечься и немного успокоиться: Илиор, судя по всему, считает его привлекательным, и с этим ещё нужно было свыкнуться и не алеть каждый раз щеками. Вот только как? Парень понял, что подобные мысли никак не способствуют тому, чтобы успокоиться, и усилием воли постарался думать о чём-нибудь другом.

К тому моменту, как Шаэд всё же взял себя в руки и закончил накрывать на стол, к нему присоединился Илиор.

– Старшие, как я понял, буквально схватились за головы, когда узнали, что с нами произошло, – поделился он новостями. – Город действительно собираются закрыть, вроде даже сегодня, напитанного силой того, самого первого алтаря должно хватить. Мы пока тут, ждём отряд стражей численностью побольше – для подстраховки, может, не все отступники будут в одном месте, а до следующего города топать не три дня. Ещё наставник пообещал достать нам оружие – я же сказал, что только потому, что ты меня учил, мы не были обузой при нападении, – Илиор хмыкнул. – Помнишь его глаза при этом, я – и меч, но старший списал всё на слияние магии и не стал спорить. Вот только лук изготовить некому, к сожалению, так что придётся тебе пока без него…

– Ничего, я и на прошлый как-то не рассчитывал, – несколько отстранённо заметил Сенька, понимая, что скоро опасность окажется в прошлом, и от этого становилось легче.

– Прогуляемся чуть позже? Покажу пару интересных мест, это селение хоть и небольшое совсем, но о нём заботились по мере сил, и Илиор в том числе, – предложил Саша, с удовольствием хрупая чем-то вроде земного яблока. – И с желающими пообщаться можно будет встретиться на нейтральной территории, а не тут.

– Хорошая идея, хотелось бы посмотреть, как тут все устроено, – Сенька благодарно улыбнулся.

– Договорились.

Парни закончили завтрак, переоделись и действительно пошли изучать местность. Саша провёл супруга по всем памятным для Илиора местам, попутно рассказывая, почему это дерево или цветник около одного из домов такие для него особенные, периодически останавливаясь и выслушивая поздравления и благодарности от встреченных парней и девушек – все жители селения почувствовали прилив магии от напитанного алтаря, и многие явно скучали по собрату. Илиор улыбался, благодарил в ответ, принимал небольшие, но памятные подарки, подбадривал и мастерски уходил от осторожных вопросов о том, как ему теперь живётся. Шаэда не трогали, видя, что эльф погружён в какие-то размышления, и просто не зная, чего ожидать от мага смерти.

Около одного из домов Илиор притормозил, осторожно коснулся руки супруга:

– Подожди, пожалуйста, я быстро, – и отошёл чуть в сторону.

Шаэд проследил за ним взглядом и увидел стоявшую у раскидистого дерева миловидную эльфийку, грустно смотревшую на приближавшегося к ней парня. Сенька понимал, что у Илиора были планы на свою жизнь, и это особа вполне могла оказаться чуть ли не его бывшей невестой, вот только это уже был не Илиор, а Саша, хотя было бы странно, если бы он обошёл стороной старую знакомую. Успокоив себя таким образом, Сенька прислонился к стволу одного из растущих поблизости деревьев и принялся ждать.

Разговор действительно не занял много времени, Илиор выслушал всё, что ему сказали, отрицательно покачал головой, что-то ответил и вернулся к Шаэду.

– Идём? Осталось последнее интересное место, родник почти на границе селения, – было похоже, что беседа его немного расстроила.

– Что-то случилось? – поинтересовался Сенька: ему действительно хотелось знать.

– Эта девушка – подруга детства Илиора, такая же одинокая и ещё более скромная, чем был он, если бы Илиор не получил магию жизни, то женился бы на ней. Она его любит, а он был просто привязан, помогал и заботился. Через несколько дней мы уйдём из этого селения и больше никогда сюда не вернёмся, на что бы там кто ни надеялся, – ровно ответил Саша.

– О чём ты? – Семёну не очень понравился его тон. – Илиор, ты же понимаешь, что если есть проблема, то она касается нас обоих.

– Нет, всё нормально, просто не могу же я сказать несчастной девчонке, что её возлюбленного здесь нет, и чем раньше она его забудет, тем лучше? – Саша вздохнул и добавил: – Илиор перед уходом уже с ней попрощался, сейчас я просто подтвердил, что наши пути окончательно разошлись.

– Жаль её, – признался Семён, – правда. И так жизнь не лучшим образом сложилась, а тут ещё такой поворот с женихом, – парень не стал говорить, что, несмотря на сочувствие, лично он рад, что Илиор, пусть по сути уже ставший совершенно другим, с ним, а не с кем-то ещё.

– Мне тоже, но ничего не поделаешь. А у этого родника Илиор проводил большую часть времени, – сменил тему разговора Саша, подходя ближе, – камни рядом отполированы многими часами на них сидения, цветы пересажены собственноручно, вода тут ледяная и вкуснющая.

– Для мага жизни – самое лучшее место, – оценил Сенька, – и поразительно красивое. Присядем? Времени у нас все равно ещё достаточно, а здесь спокойно.

– Давай, – кивнул Саша, устраиваясь на одном из упомянутых камней и дожидаясь, пока Шаэд опустится на соседний. – А Илиор думал, что будет заниматься просто растениями, землёй, цветы вон так и лезут, сам видел. Ничего, и в твоём городе найдём тихий уголок только для нас.

– Я думал, мы выберем какой-нибудь другой город, – несколько неуверенно выдал Семён, – к тому же у нас будет возможность посмотреть все.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Илиор, – будем отдыхать от подпитки алтарей и гулять, выбирать такое место, которое придётся по душе обоим.

– Главное, чтобы каждый переход не сопровождался такими же непредвиденными обстоятельствами.

– Надеюсь, старшие сделают правильные выводы и максимально нас обезопасят, как-то не хочется, только попав в сказку, её покидать. Ладно, от нас всё равно сейчас ничего не зависит… – Саша помолчал и сменил тему, продолжив рассказывать о жизни Илиора до их встречи, пусть она и не была такой насыщенной, как земная. Семён внимательно слушал, иногда задавая уточняющие вопросы, украдкой любовался супругом, вспоминая сегодняшнее утро, и просто наслаждался моментом: интересный собеседник рядом, тихий шёпот родника и спокойствие леса – прекрасные ощущения, и Сенька очень хотел, чтобы это как можно дольше не заканчивалось.

Они и просидели так до самого вечера, благо неподалёку росли плодовые деревья, и вода и правда оказалась очень вкусной, и засобирались обратно, только когда Илиору на плечо села птичка-вестник от наставника.

– О чём он сообщает? – уточнил Семён.

– Новости по мёртвому городу и что-то ещё, – отозвался Илиор. – Идём, наставник ждёт нас у центрального дерева.

– Тогда не будем тянуть, – Сенька неохотно поднялся на ноги.

За разговором путь до нужного места прошёл как-то незаметно, и после короткого приветствия наставник Илиора сразу перешёл к тому, зачем позвал парней:

– Маги обратились к Лесу с просьбой защитить всех нас и его хранителей в первую очередь, и Лес отозвался, мёртвый город отныне и навеки закрыт, оттуда никто не сможет выйти, только войти. Вам же следует подождать ещё два дня, сюда прибудет отряд стражей для того, чтобы сопровождать вас до других поселений, пока алтари не наберут достаточно силы, тогда вы сможете перемещаться между ними самостоятельно, – ничего нового, просто подтверждение прежних планов. – Илиор, я выполнил твою просьбу, – наставник протянул парням ножны с двумя клинками, – на первое время этого будет достаточно, – было видно, что старший эльф не одобряет желание мага жизни иметь оружие, но вместе с тем уважает его стремление защитить себя и супруга.

– Спасибо, – Саша склонил голову, с восторгом ощущая приятную тяжесть в руках.

Шаэд сдержанно присоединился к его благодарности, удивившись тому, откуда здесь взялись клинки, видимо, Лес действительно решил дать парням способ защититься в случае чего. Илиору достался ещё один внимательный взгляд, но наставник только попрощался, и парни ушли.

– Два дня, значит. Читать тут особо нечего, так что будем тренироваться, гулять и восстанавливать силы. – «И целоваться», – мысленно добавил Саша, которому весьма понравилась утренняя порция нежности, и он не хотел бы, чтобы Семён опять спрятался в свою раковину неуверенности.

– Здесь есть ещё что-то, что мы не успели увидеть сегодня? – с интересом уточнил Сенька.

– Уже нет, – Илиор рассмеялся, – но у того же родника весьма приятно, правда?

– Вполне, и знаешь, там, на другом краю поляны, есть такое разлапистое дерево, мне отчего-то очень хочется на него залезть, среди ветвей должно быть удобно.

– Хорошо, залезем, там листва густая, от посторонних глаз можно спрятаться. Вот видишь, уже и занятие нашлось.

– Лазить по деревьям… Почти как пробираться в чужой сад за яблоками, не то чтобы я знал, как это, – смутился Семён, сам не понимая, почему вдруг возникли такие ассоциации.

– Я в детстве лазил, но не за яблоками, а просто из спортивного интереса, на большой дуб в парке, – хмыкнул Саша. – И самое интересное, поверь мне, не залезть, а спуститься без потерь.

– Теперь должно быть проще, мы же всё-таки эльфы.

– Ну да, по веткам уже попрыгали и даже не свалились, опыт есть.

Дома парни разобрали подарки и осмотрели полученные мечи – похожие на те тренировочные, которых они лишились на той поляне после нападения.

– Завтра опробуем, – Илиор с немного шальным блеском в глазах покрутил клинок в руках и с сожалением вложил обратно в ножны, – а то уже темнеет.

– Обязательно, – хоть Сенька и не испытывал такого же предвкушения, но всё же признавал, что будет приятно вновь ощутить в руках тяжесть оружия и то сопротивление, с которым оно сталкивается с чужим клинком, да и увидеть довольную улыбку на лице супруга тоже будет приятно.

– А пока, – Илиор с трудом сдержал зевок, – предлагаю отправляться на боковую. И второе ложе делать я по-прежнему не буду, – с улыбкой добавил он.

Сенька резко вдохнул, как перед прыжком в ледяную воду, и проговорил:

– Думаю, это правильное решение. Я… мне… понравилось целовать тебя, – на последние слова дыхания уже не хватило, так что прозвучали они тихо и несколько сдавленно, но чуткий слух собеседника всё же уловил это признание.

– Как и мне, – так же негромко ответил приободрённый Саша.

Парни устроились поудобнее, осторожно обняв друг друга – осознанно, а не по необходимости, чтобы магия лучше циркулировала и быстрее восстанавливались силы, – и на пару минут потерялись в нежности, забылись в тепле и принятии, не торопясь никуда и словно забыв о последних откровениях, как будто поцелуй помешал бы ощущать мягкую радость, что поселилась в сердце.

Два дня до появления в селении отряда стражей пролетели незаметно. Парни тренировались – у Илиора с каждым разом получалось всё лучше и лучше, – сидели на ветвях деревьев и у родника, разговаривали обо всём и каждое утро и вечер, когда рядом точно не было лишних глаз, целовались – Сеня смущался всё меньше, и Саша всё больше не хотел разжимать рук, отпускать его даже ненадолго.

Птичка-вестник впорхнула в окно на третье утро.

– Отдых закончился, – Илиор мгновенно посерьёзнел. – Так, сумки собраны, оружие в порядке, можно идти, – он склонился к супругу, коротко поцеловал: – На удачу, – и встал. – Пора.

– Пора, – несколько неохотно согласился Сенька: ему было хорошо в неторопливости последних дней, но долг есть долг, и деваться от него некуда.

Стражей на этот раз было больше, видимо, никто не хотел повторения ситуации с нападением на магов. Стоявший рядом с наставником Илиора и о чём-то с ним разговаривавший такой же седой эльф повернул голову, посмотрев на приближающихся парней, оценил их собранность и наличие мечей и невесело хмыкнул:

– Великий Лес мудр в своих решениях, возможно, парень и девушка не смогли бы противостоять врагу… Приветствую вас, маги жизни и смерти, меня зовут Зеон, я старший этого отряда.

Те, не сговариваясь, синхронно склонили головы, здороваясь, Илиор уточнил, в какой стороне находится зовущий их алтарь, попрощался с наставником, и эльфы покинули селение.

На этот раз рядом с ними постоянно кто-то был, да и Лес был спокоен, так что в ближайшее время нападения явно ожидать не стоило. Парни не стали притворяться и спокойно проговорили весь путь до привала, короткий отдых, и снова в дорогу. Стражи, меняясь, отчитывались Зеону, что вокруг нет никого постороннего, но эльфы не спешили расслабляться, продолжая прислушиваться к звукам Леса и высматривать возможную опасность.

Утром второго дня оказалось, что эти предосторожности были не лишними: невдалеке послышался треск ветвей. Ожидание нападения сыграло хорошую роль, парней оттеснили на противоположную сторону дороги, прикрывая щитом, да и сами супруги поспешно выхватили оружие. И всё же никак нельзя было рассчитывать на такой сильный магический удар перед атакой оружием: щит не выдержал, а высыпавшие на открытое пространство воины не дали времени, чтобы восстановить его. Завязался бой – нападавшим, судя по всему, уже нечего было терять, так что они бились отчаянно, но и защитники стояли насмерть, никого не подпуская к юным магам.

Очередная опасность пришла откуда не ждали: с ветвей дерева буквально на голову Илиору спрыгнул ещё один эльф и, воспользовавшись кратким мигом замешательства, приставил ему к горлу кинжал. Саша замер, не желая напороться на острое лезвие, и нашёл Шаэда взглядом, в голове разом пронеслось: «Вот и кончилась моя сказка. Как же Сеня тут один будет? А остальные, всего два алтаря позади… Стоп, сразу не убили, может, ещё удастся выкрутиться?»

– Отпусти, – Семён и не думал, что его голос может звучать настолько холодно, что куда там льду. – Отпусти его, – повторил он, с трудом прорываясь через оковы ужаса: сейчас нельзя было бояться, нужно сохранять спокойствие, и лишь тогда будет шанс, что всё обойдётся, что с Сашей всё будет в порядке, и это самое главное, ведь без него во всём этом не будет никакого смысла… Сенька просто уже не сможет без него. – Чего ты хочешь?

– Вы должны восстановить наш алтарь, – зло оскалился эльф, не меняя позы, – иначе погибнут все, не только мы.

Слова и магия Шаэда подействовали не хуже ведра воды на голову каждому: бой вокруг прекратился, как по мановению волшебной палочки. Обернувшийся к магам Зеон побелел, как полотно:

– Нет, ты не посмеешь…

Ответом ему был отчаянный взгляд, и все поняли: не просто посмеет, но и сделает, потому что если алтарь не наполнят, терять ему будет нечего.

Сенька глаз не мог отвести от блестящего лезвия у шеи замершего супруга: нужно было найти решение, и как можно скорее. По земле, словно белые змейки, поползла изморозь. Заметивший это Илиор, лихорадочно пытавшийся придумать, как хоть чем-нибудь помочь в сложившейся ситуации, ведь о том, чтобы согласиться на это требование, не могло быть и речи, тут же вспомнил утро сразу после их появления в этом мире и визит наставника Шаэда и немного воспрял духом.

– Ну, давай же, – тихо, одними губами, переведя взгляд на Семена, прошептал Саша, надеясь, что супруг найдёт достаточно сил на подобный выплеск магии, чтобы его хватило как минимум на избавление от чокнутого эльфа за спиной, с остальными они разберутся.

С губ слетело облачко пара, стоявший рядом с Сенькой эльф поёжился: холод и смерть ходят так близко…

– Я не позволю причинить тебе вред, – глядя прямо в глаза Саше, выдохнул Семён, и одновременно с этим его магия вырвалась из-под контроля воли, напоминая всем, какой может быть на самом деле, превращая тех, кто посмел напасть на них, в глыбы льда.

Кинжал, приставленный к горлу Илиора, выпал из окоченевших пальцев, эльф, резко высвободившись, шагнул к супругу и крепко, почти до боли обнял.

– Спасибо…

– За что? – искренне удивился Сенька. – Разве могло быть иначе?

– Кто ж тебя знает, – облегчённо рассмеялся Илиор, отпустив его, и посмотрел вокруг. – Сад ледяных скульптур… – сила мага смерти его не напугала, скорее, восхитила, но парень, решив показать это позже, наедине, встряхнулся и добавил: – А теперь моя очередь, – и начал методично обходить стражей, исцеляя полученные ранения.

К Шаэду, уже успевшему взять себя в руки, подошёл Зеон.

– Благодарю за помощь, – старший эльф склонил голову, отдавая дань уважения. – Всё в порядке?

– Спасибо, всё хорошо, – откликнулся тот, не отводя взгляда от супруга: не хотелось выпускать его из виду, отголоски испытанного страха за дорогого человека ещё не исчезли.

Много времени занятие Илиора не заняло, и он вернулся к ожидавшему его Шаэду.

– Ну вот, можно продолжать путь. А с этими что? – кивнул он на напавших и посмотрел на Зеона.

– Я отправил вестника, – отозвался тот, – с ними разберутся, а наша главная задача – дойти до следующего города.

– Тогда не будем задерживаться, – Сенька оглядел собравшихся – вроде все в порядке, на этот раз никого не потеряли – и неловко взял супруга за руку: так было гораздо спокойней. Тот улыбнулся и поудобнее перехватил чужую кисть: стражи не знали о первоначальном отношении Шаэда и Илиора друг к другу, так что можно по-прежнему не изображать того, кем не являешься.

Оставшийся путь прошёл без приключений, а оказавшись за надёжной границей города, можно было уже почти ни о чём не тревожиться. Стражи, передав гостей жрецам, разбрелись в разные стороны, а Илиора и Шаэда ждал очередной алтарь и короткий отдых.

Дело – прежде всего, так что эльфов со всем уважением проводили к центру поселения, пообещав, что пока маги будут помогать Лесу, им обеспечат подобающий ночлег и всё остальное. Привычные уже действия прошли как-то мимо сознания Саши – центральное дерево приветливо шелестело ветвями, благодаря, а парень, как и почти всю дорогу сюда, старательно сдерживал желание снова сгрести Семёна в охапку и зацеловать до полной потери соображения.

– У тебя странный взгляд, – с лёгкой настороженностью уточнил Сенька, когда за ними закрылись двери, отсекая всё лишнее, – эй, порядок?

– Всё отлично, – Илиор опустил свою сумку на подобие стула и наконец-то снова обнял супруга, уткнувшись ему куда-то в шею. – Как же я испугался, когда этот псих ушастый появился, и за себя, и за тебя особенно… А ты настоящий герой, и не скажешь, что магией владеешь совсем недолго.

– За меня-то почему боялся? – изумился Сенька, обнимая в ответ. – Это же тебе к горлу нож приставили… – он вздрогнул, когда эта картинка ярко появилась перед глазами. – Я не смогу без тебя…

– Потому и боялся, что подумал, как ты тут один в чужом мире будешь, – отозвался Илиор, успокаивающе погладив его по спине. – Вместе всё же проще. И вообще… Я к тебе привязался, и не потому, что магия тянет, а потому, что ты сам по себе интересный и привлекательный.

Сенька смутился, не зная, что сказать, он не мог до конца поверить, интересный и привлекательный? Разве это про него? Но тёплые объятия и искренний блеск глаз супруга убеждали: да, всё это не выдумка.

– Ты тоже мне очень дорог, – наконец выдал он.

Илиор на пару секунд сжал руки крепче, явно показывая, что рад это слышать, и чуть отстранился, но только для того, чтобы воплотить в жизнь желание поцеловать и потеряться в ощущениях, никуда не отпускать, убеждаясь, что дорогой человек рядом, в безопасности и точно так же счастлив быть с ним. Поцелуй длился и длился, и не было сил отстраниться, пусть усталость и давила, оторваться от горячих губ не получалось. Хотя магическое истощение, пусть и небольшое, дало о себе знать, и парни всё-таки оторвались друг от друга, но только для того, чтобы утолить голод и устроиться на ложе – по-прежнему рядом, чувствуя чужое тепло и делясь своим.

Полетели дни. До следующих двух селений так же шли пешком, снова с охраной под руководством Зеона, но, видимо, отступников вне закрытого города не осталось, так что нападений больше не было, а после уже перемещались только вдвоём при помощи алтарей. Переход, подпитка, отдых, новый переход… По дороге к тому дому, который им выделяли, Илиор и Шаэд не забывали смотреть по сторонам и прислушиваться к ощущениям, чтобы потом, оставшись наедине, не только целоваться, но и обсуждать увиденное, решая, хотели бы они вернуться сюда и остаться здесь жить.

С каждым днём Семён всё больше убеждался, что Илиор не лгал, говоря о том, что супруг его привлекает, потому что такие взгляды, такую нежность невозможно подделать, и от этого парень проникался ещё большим чувством. Саша же впервые в жизни влюбился, потому что иначе назвать то желание быть рядом, оберегать и делать всё, чтобы Сене было хорошо с ним, не получалось.

Они уже начали сбиваться со счёту, теряться среди похожих городов, которые так и остались им чужими, когда оказались в небольшом селении на окраине.

– Странно, – пока они ждали жреца, Сенька огляделся по сторонам и коснулся знакомого цветка, – вроде мы здесь не были ещё, а он уже почти раскрылся.

– Лес почти восстановился, – отозвался Илиор, тоже посмотрев на ярко-синий бутон: сколько таких цветов выросло рядом с ними, повинуясь его желанию показать восхищение супругом – не счесть, – осталось совсем немного, вот и наша помощь нужна уже не настолько сильно.

– Мы почти закончили этот путь, – задумчиво протянул Сенька. – Как думаешь, может, цветок – знак, что стоит приглядеться к этому месту чуть внимательней?

– Согласен. Тут тихо и спокойно, – кивнул Саша, – чем-то похоже на родное селение Илиора.

– Но при этом достаточно сильный алтарь, а значит, найдётся место для ещё одного жреца. Будет странно, если я решу не идти по выбранному Шаэдом пути.

– Ты прав, не стоит терять полученные знания, – Илиор тепло улыбнулся, радуясь тому, что Семён, похоже, окончательно принял нового себя. – А у меня, надеюсь, останется достаточно сил для того, чтобы можно было исцелять небольшие травмы, так что без дела мы не останемся.

– Выходит, мы нашли себе дом?

– Похоже на то. Нет, может, конечно, оставшиеся несколько селений будут не хуже, но пока это лучше всего, что мы видели.

Разговор прервался – появился жрец. Ритуал, благодарности, путь до очередного временного пристанища, по дороге к которому парни с интересом оглядывались по сторонам, всё больше склоняясь к высказанной мысли вернуться сюда, отдых, тихая нежность и цветы, увившие стену – всё как всегда, но что-то неуловимо поменялось. Здесь действительно хотелось остаться и никуда не уходить, словно это уже конец пути и можно позволить себе расслабиться, но долг всё же не позволил.

Парни вернулись в это селение меньше чем через неделю – последние несколько небольших городов показались не такими зовущими, – откровенно обрадовав местного жреца своим решением осесть здесь: магам жизни и смерти и тому городу, где они жили, оказывался особый почёт. Парни выбрали подходящее место не так далеко от центрального дерева, Лес, повинуясь их просьбе, вырастил новый дом, удобный и уютный, и эльфы наконец переступили порог своего настоящего жилища.

– Дома, – тихо выдохнул Илиор, войдя.

– Да, – глядя, как переплетается то, что он хотел бы видеть, и то, что считал уютным Илиор, улыбнулся Сенька, – тихо, спокойно… Не заскучаешь?

– С тобой рядом? – усмехнулся тот. – Не думаю. И потом, у нас же будет возможность реализовать свои стремления и прочее, я, например, уже присмотрел несколько мест, где будут изумительно смотреться цветы, и здесь есть мастера меча, помнишь, мы видели в прошлый раз? А у здешнего жреца должна быть собрана неплохая библиотека, так что и тебе скучать не придётся.

– И всё же это не фестивали с толпами народа и не эпичное спасение мира, – поддразнил Сенька.

– Мир мы уже спасли, а от толп народа я успел устать, – и правда, в каждом городе жители безмерно радовались их появлению, означающему прилив сил не только у центрального дерева, но и у всех эльфов – по остаточному принципу, выплеска магии хватало на всех. Илиор прошёл к широкому ложу и с довольным вздохом упал на него, раскинувшись звездой. – Иди сюда, – улыбнулся парень, – я уже несколько часов тебя не обнимал.

– Досадное упущение, – согласился Сенька, устраиваясь рядом.

Илиор, не теряя времени, устроился поудобнее, и внимательно посмотрел в глаза напротив.

– Сень, знаешь, чего мне не хватает для полного счастья?

– Нет, но уверен, что ты мне скажешь, – несмотря на улыбку, ответный взгляд был серьёзен.

Илиор немного помолчал, собираясь с мыслями.

– Попав сюда и впервые тебя увидев, я подумал: «Какой красивый парень, прямо ожившая мечта». Потом пришла чужая память, и я решил, что мечта так ею и останется, потому что Шаэд был против того, чтобы разделить жизнь с мужчиной. А потом оказалось, что вместо Шаэда рядом со мной будешь ты, и ты не столь категоричен, и у нас есть шанс быть не просто друзьями, а полноценными супругами. Ты не представляешь, как я был рад, когда впервые поцеловал тебя по-настоящему… – Сенька чуть смутился, но взгляд не отвёл. – В общем, к чему я это всё, не к тому, что моё желание быть рядом исключительно физиологическое, а к тому, что за эти полгода я, узнав тебя, могу твёрдо сказать: «Семён, или Шаэд, неважно, я тебя люблю и хочу быть рядом не потому, что так получилось, а потому, что сам этого хочу», – Саша, как и всегда, когда нервничал, не мог уложиться в несколько фраз, но иначе не получалось.

– Я тоже люблю тебя, – несколько потерянно, но искренне признался Сенька. Он буквально утонул во всех этих словах, в признании и своих собственных чувствах, наверное, поэтому ответ оказался таким коротким, но всё искупил поцелуй, каждое касание губ и языка как попытка передать нежность, благодарность, необходимость и ещё множество светящихся огнём крупиц чувств, из которых и состояла любовь.

Обоюдные признания и подходящая обстановка – уединение, собственный дом, отсутствие необходимости срываться через несколько часов к следующему алтарю – окончательно расслабили и настроили на нужный лад, и парни наконец-то позволили себе что-то большее, чем просто объятия и поцелуи. Широкое ложе позволило разместиться с комфортом, любуясь друг другом, изучая и лаская – торопиться некуда, можно прислушиваться к ощущениям и поющей магии, самую малость сравнивая с тем, что было когда-то давно, в прежней жизни, и понимая, что то, что происходит сейчас, гораздо лучше, ярче, чувственнее… Словно эхо, каждое ощущение множится и множится, трудно понять, прикасаешься ты или к тебе, в настолько плотный клубок вплетены чувства. Каждый вздох хочется шептать, говорить, кричать о своей любви. Магия тому причиной, или просто эмоции, парни не знали, да и неважно это было, ведь как можно думать о чём-то постороннем, когда рядом любимый, настолько близко, насколько это возможно, когда дыхание перехватывает от нежности и желания обладать одновременно, и не нужно его сдерживать, поддаться, отпустить себя гораздо проще и приятнее.

Угомонились парни нескоро – никак не получалось отпустить друг друга, перестать касаться руками и губами и просто любить. Когда же они всё же расслабленно вытянулись рядом, Илиор сдавленно охнул:

– Ничего себе… – абсолютно все стены и потолок комнаты были усыпаны цветами, но не привычными однотонными, а пёстрыми – синева и белизна переходили друг в друга, смешивались, образуя сложные узоры и переходы.

– Удивительно, – согласился с ним Сенька, – но так правильно.

– Я люблю тебя, счастье моё человеческое, – Саша расплылся в блаженной улыбке, залюбовавшись лёгким румянцем на щеках супруга: тот проявлялся всё реже, но был тем ценнее.

– И я тебя.

И больше не нужно было слов, только тихий шёпот Леса над городом нарушал мирную тишину.

***

Темнота перед глазами рассеялась, и Илиор понял, что сидит в неудобной позе и видит перед собой какой-то угловатый предмет, обтянутый тканью. Парень поморгал, осознавая, что с ним случилось – обретение магии, знакомство с Шаэдом, решение уйти, разговор с Лесом, – и вздрогнул: в голове на ускоренной перемотке пронеслась чужая жизнь – в разы короче прежней, но настолько яркая и многогранная, что Илиору стало даже немного завидно. Тут же пришло понимание, что он сам уже не эльф, а обычный человек по имени Александр, что эта жизнь – его новое прошлое, у него есть родные и друзья, любимая работа и хобби, и впридачу он на фестивале познакомился с симпатичным парнем, обменялся с ним номерами телефонов и хотел бы встретиться ещё раз.

Илиор застыл, переваривая всю эту информацию, и не сразу отреагировал на тормошение за плечо – автобус, в котором ехал Саша, попал в аварию, и парню на голову с багажной полки прилетела чья-то сумка, оставив после себя приличного размера шишку. Наконец взяв себя в руки, Илиор поблагодарил взволнованную девушку рядом и выбрался из непривычного эльфу транспортного средства на свежий воздух. Мир вокруг был непривычным для жителя Леса, но чужая память весьма помогала, и Илиор не оглядывался вокруг с открытым ртом, а просто медленно осматривался, привыкая и сравнивая. Машины, автобусы, переплетение проводов, светофоры и рекламные огни, многоэтажные каменные дома, редкие условно живые деревья и кусты… Бывший эльф только тяжело вздохнул: деваться некуда, придётся привыкать.

Домой Саша-Илиор попал только через почти три часа – пока оформили протокол ДТП, разобрались со всеми пострадавшими, благо тяжёлых травм, кроме виновника аварии, никто не получил, пока доехал по вечерним пробкам… Парень походил по квартире, осматриваясь и соотнося воспоминания, порадовался тому, что на всех подоконниках стоят комнатные растения, с некоторой опаской разобрал багаж – там нашёлся увесистый меч, Александр, как оказалось, умел фехтовать, – и, выудив мобильник, набрал один из номеров: живые родители – это счастье, не стоит упускать возможность встретиться с ними и поговорить, ведь Саша давно жил отдельно.

Странно, но привык к новой жизни Илиор довольно быстро – всего за пару недель, пока у Александра не закончился отпуск, парень специально подгадывал отдых ко времени проведения крупного фестиваля. Бывший эльф разбирался с домашними делами, заново учился использовать бытовую и оргтехнику, встречался с родными, друзьями и знакомыми – некая скованность была списана на не совсем хорошее самочувствие после удара по голове. А ещё ему позвонил тот парень, с которым познакомился ещё Саша, Матвей, и Илиор к своему удивлению проговорил с ним почти полчаса – без какого-либо контекста, просто нашлись общие темы для разговора, – пообещав встретиться ещё раз чуть позже. Потом начались трудовые будни, Александр влился в рабочий режим, всё реже вспоминая эльфийское прошлое и всё больше проникаясь ускоренным человеческим ритмом – времени так мало, а сделать нужно так много…

Но больше всего Илиора поразило то, что на Земле встречаются совершенно разные люди – и однополые пары, и с существенной разницей и в возрасте, и в социальном положении, и живут они вместе, бывает, просто так, без заключения официального союза. На этой волне и после осознания, что Александр сам имел романы и с девушками, и с парнями, Илиор как-то спокойно отнёсся к оказываемым ему Матвеем знакам внимания и не стал отказываться от предложения пообщаться поближе. Несколько свиданий не разочаровали, новый знакомый оказался действительно интересным собеседником и был ненавязчив, к тому же, как позже выяснилось, не претендовал на ведущую роль, и Саша-Илиор ни на минуту не пожалел о своём решении полностью отказаться от старых привычек.

Время шло, Александр полностью принял нового себя – навыки, желания и стремления землянина перевесили эльфийские, а психика у Илиора оказалась довольно гибкой, съехался с Матвеем и с уверенностью мог сказать, что он счастлив. Пусть без Леса и магии, пусть без жены, на которую рассчитывал, а с парнем – любимым и любящим, с родными и весьма интересной, пусть и укороченной по сравнению с прежней жизнью в целом.

***

– Я слушаю, мой дорогой, – с улыбкой сказал жрец, возвращаясь к правке печатной копии своего завтрашнего доклада на конференции, – ты же знаешь, что твой голос я услышу среди миллиардов других, даже сквозь миры.

– Как всегда поэтичен, – фыркнул мужчина, подходя ближе и присаживаясь на край стола.

– Как всегда правдив, – покачал головой Шаэд. Он действительно сделал всё, чтобы услышать того, кого любил везде на этой планете, чтобы найти его сейчас, а после смерти последовать за его душой куда угодно, сквозь миры и звезды. Жрецы не бывают бывшими, а наличие магии – не обязательное условие для работы ритуала.

– Лучше бы ты последовал за мной в кафе, опять пропустил обед.

– Не ворчи, – отмахнулся Шаэд, – моё исследование…

– Оно важно. Я знаю, я слышал это уже сотни раз! А знаешь, что важно для меня, Семён? Ты! Я не хочу, чтобы ты загнулся к сорока, знаешь, в отличие от тебя, я не верю в жизнь после смерти и всё прочее, поэтому хочу быть с любимым человеком здесь и сейчас, а не когда-то в ином прекрасном месте!

– Ты сказал, с любимым, – бывший эльф отложил в сторону доклад и наконец прямо посмотрел на собеседника.

– И что? – удивился тот.

– Три года, Роман, мы полноценно встречаемся три года, но ты впервые сказал хоть что-то, отдалённо напоминающее признание твоих чувств. Я уж начал думать, что ошибся в своих выкладках и тебе просто удобно со мной, не нужно постоянно искать кого-то…

– Ты идиот, – со вздохом выдал мужчина, – даже представить боюсь, что ты мог надумать. Злишься?

– Нет, – покачал головой Шаэд, – люблю.

– Можно подумать, нельзя злиться на того, кого любишь, – фыркнул Роман.

– Нельзя, любовь – слишком сильное, слишком всеобъемлющее чувство, чтобы рядом с ним могло помещаться хоть что-то. Раньше я не понимал этого, – Шаэд вдруг вспомнил оставленного в том далёком мире Илиора: получилось бы полюбить его? Быть счастливым на своей родине? Ведь в итоге он всё же выбрал в спутники мужчину, так почему не того эльфа? Короткий взгляд на задумавшегося Романа дал ответ: просто человек был не тот, не его, а вот этот – наглый, самодовольный и все же влюблённый в него – как раз то, что нужно.

– А знаешь, пойдём-ка действительно в кафе, – с улыбкой заключил бывший жрец.

– Праздничный ужин?

– Нет, обычный. Праздник я планирую на ночь… – Шаэд убрал в сторону, почти отбросил копию своего доклада и, поднявшись на ноги, направился к двери, лишь мимолётно поцеловав стоящего на его пути мужчину.

– Ммм… Мне нравится. Эй, постой! – Роман не дал открыть замок, перехватил руку. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что я действительно тебя люблю, все эти годы любил. Посмотри на меня! Понимаешь?

– Конечно, понимаю, – Шаэд взглянул в глаза собеседнику, поражаясь тому, как потерянно тот выглядит и насколько важны для него эти слова, – как и я тебя. Хотя никогда не думал, что смогу полюбить мужчину, вообще не думал, что смогу полюбить, это не вписывалось в продуманный и чёткий план моей жизни, но потом появился ты, и всё изменилось. Наверно, я всё же услышал тебя ещё тогда… – у алтаря, хотел сказать Шаэд, но оборвал себя: это знание, эту тайну он никому не сможет доверить, магия не простит ему этого. – Спасибо за то, что подошёл ко мне тогда.

– Спасибо за то, что согласился помочь с тем переводом.

Мужчины обменялись тёплыми взглядами и наконец покинули кабинет, вливаясь в толпу куда-то спешащих даже в этот весьма поздний час студентов.


End file.
